Andrea's Hope
by horse703
Summary: Andrea finally felt safe. Everything was finally fine in Woodbury. No one had to die. She had a soft bed, food, and protection. But peace never lasts does it? -Spoilers for season 2 and 3- Andrea/Governor
1. Chapter 1

Andrea closed her eyes as the darkness of certain death ascended on her. She lay slumped on the tree as the walker leaned in to taste her flesh. She thought of Rick and Carl. Lori and her unborn baby. Theodore and Hershel. Beth and Maggie. Glenn and Daryl. Carol. She was about to join the ranks of the dead, yet she only thought of her living friends. For a moment,she wondered why they did not slow the car at the farm, but quickly shrugged off the thought. They had their reasons. She only hoped she would be remembered.

She was no religious woman, but she remembered Hershel's words about prayer. How effective it was wherever you were. For the first time in her twenty-seven years of life, she prayed. She prayed for her friends wherever they may be. She prayed for all who'd previously passed, that they may be in a better place beyond Earth. She prayed for this damn walker thing to pass, and lastly, for herself to be forgiven for all she had done. She was no perfect woman.

She looked up again to see that all this time she had been struggling against the undead attacker. She wasn't sure why. There was no way she could reach her knife to defend herself, but her will to survive was strong still . As the walker's mouth grew close to her arm, once again, it was interrupted by a long sword decapitating it. The sword stabbed into the brain of the walker, silencing its moans of anger and hunger.

Andrea looked up to examine her savior. She was a tall African American woman, with dreads reaching down her face. Sweat dripped down her forehead was she looked at Andrea irritably.

"Don't you know to not travel without a weapon in hand?"

Andrea swallowed. Although she was now safe from the walker, this woman didn't look too friendly.

"I should know... I'm just... Looking for my friends."

"I haven't seen anyone except you and the undead."

Andrea nodded, and glanced past the woman. Two walkers appeared to be following her, but they were tied on chains. They had no arms, and their lower jaws were horribly disfigured.

The woman saw her eyes rested on her accomplices.

"It's a distraction. It keeps the walkers away."

How on earth this woman figured that out puzzled Andrea.

"Oh."

"Name?" the woman asked, eyes still locked on Andrea's.

"I'm Andrea. You?"

"Michonne."

"Thanks for saving me."

Michonne remained silent as Andrea reached for the small bag resting on her back. She pulled out a piece of smashed crackers.

"It's all I have, but you're welcome to have some."

"I'm fine. I have my own food."

Andrea gave her a tired smile.

"How long have you been traveling?"

Michonne squinted, as if she was thinking.

"I had a camp south of here. We were attacked by a herd of walkers. Everyone died in the assault, except for me. What's your story?"

Andrea sighed.

"My group and I were at a farm. It was great there, somewhat secure, but we had a massive amount of walkers attack us. One of my friends got trapped with some walkers, and I got her out. They drove off without me, I think they figured I was dead."

Michonne grabbed Andrea's hand and helped her up.

"Well, maybe we should travel together for safety."

Andrea nodded eagerly. It would be nice to not be alone in this apocalyptic world.

"Where should we head?" Andrea asked, looking at the descending sun.

"We should head to wherever you think your friends are. It could be our only hope to stay with a group."

A thought crossed Andrea's mind. Would Rick allow Michonne to stay? Would the group accept her?

Andrea pushed the thought away and nodded.

"Okay, but it's getting late, shouldn't we rest before we head out?"

Michonne shook her head.

"No, we still have little daylight and there's no safe place here to stop. Maybe in a little while."

Andrea didn't quite like the idea of night travel, but if Michonne thought that was right, she'd follow.

"Where should we head?"

Andrea looked around. She thought about what direction she ran and thought about where the group would head.

"The highway," Andrea concluded.

"Oh, I passed that a while ago, I know the general direction of it," Michonne said, signaling into a clump of trees.

Andrea let out a breath of relief. She knew the general area of the highway, but they'd probably have to walk back to the overrun farm to be certain of the location.

It seemed like hours of walking until they reached the deserted highway. With a wave of nostalgia, Andrea saw the half washed off message for Sophia on one of the cars. The provisions were gone, however.

"Sophia," Michonne read aloud. "You knew her?"

"Yeah, she was a little girl who got lost when a herd attacked us. We found her in the barn at the farm... As a walker."

Michonne blinked.

"How old?"

"Twelve, I believe."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The silence lasted as the two women stared at the faded name on the windshield.

"We might as well leave now," Michonne spoke, breaking the silence.

The two women headed down the highway, only stopping to eat or drink. They traveled down the road all night, and the morning after, without sleep. As night began to fall, they stumbled upon some cars.

"Is spending the day in a car to sleep an option?"

"No, but taking a car definitely is."

Andrea nodded and began her search for a vehicle with the keys inside and with enough fuel to carry them far enough. Hot wiring wasn't something she was capable of, and she didn't think Michonne could either.

"Andrea!" Michonne whispered to her, and pointed to a sturdy Ford truck.

"That could work," Andrea whispered back.

"I'll check for walkers, you check for fuel."

Andrea nodded, and wordlessly, made her way to the red car. A dead walker lay on the floor, and Andrea raised her knife. She knew these things were hardly dead when they appeared to be.

A loud moan broke her thoughts. She barely had time to turn around before a walker grabbed her. A scream threatened to escape her lips, but she held it in. She didn't want to lure more in for Michonne to deal with.

No sooner had the walker been able to pull her closer and a gunshot gone off. She felt the walker slump down and land at her feet. Michonne ran to her side and looked to the area where the gunshot was heard. Andrea noticed a man, wearing dark clothing, looking at her and Michonne. He waved a friendly hand in their direction, but Michonne stood her ground.

The man approached them, and a now tense Michonne whispered, "Get ready to run or fight."

Andrea gulped. The man seemed fit and large enough to attack. Not to mention he had a gun ready, yet Andrea's lay in her pack, too far to reach.

"Hello," the man said as he got closer.

Andrea just narrowed her eyes at him.

"I mean no harm."

"Name," Michonne barked out, glaring at the advancing figure.

"People around here call me the Governor."

"The Govenor?" Andrea echoed, staring at the man.

"Yes. I run a town further down this road."

"A town? With people?" Michonne asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, we have thirty or forty people residing there."

Andrea began to relax. This man seemed friendly enough.

"We're always accepting new people, however."

Andrea knew that meant he wanted them to stay. She briefly considered the offer, but Michonne answered for her.

"We're looking for a certain group of people. We'll have to pass."

"Maybe they are at Woodbury," the Governor argued.

"Maybe," Andrea answered and stared beyond the man's face. She figured the town's name was Woodbury, a nice little name.

"Here's the deal," the man began, smiling at Andrea and Michonne. "I'll go get you a car to search for your friends, and if you are unable to find them, you're welcome to return."

"You'd spare a car for us?" Andrea asked with disbelief.

"As a fellow survivor, its the least I can do."

Michonne casted a very familiar look on the man. Andrea could tell she didn't trust the man at all. Andrea, however, felt a feeling of safety by the man's presence. Maybe it was the small part of dependent woman in her that needed a man to feel one hundred percent safe, or just the fact he'd saved her from the walker, but regardless, she knew she had to stick with Michonne.

The man gave Andrea a warm smile before heading down the road to his car.

"I don't like him. He seems almost too trusting," Michonne said after the man left.

"Is being too trusting wrong?" Andrea asked, and thought about herself and the way she relaxed under the Governor's gaze.

"No, but he just seems suspicious."

"Maybe we should trust him. He is giving us a car."

"I won't turn down the car, but I don't want to go to his town."

"I don't want to go there either," Andrea agreed.

Michonne casted a wary look as the Governor headed down the road to his destination.

"He didn't even ask our names," Andrea realized.

"Good," Michonne said gruffly.

"Maybe he considered himself greater, or he didn't need to know ours," Andrea muttered, mainly directed to herself.

"You're worrying about the wrong things," Michonne responded, pulling out an apple from her pack.

Andrea sighed.

"I suppose."

"Do you think your group is with them?"

Andrea shook her head.

"The way Rick has been acting lately, I can't see him with too many people. He'd do whatever it took to care for his wife and kid."

A puzzled Michonne looked to Andrea curiously.

"Rick? Is that his name?"

"Oh right, I forgot you didn't know them. Rick is the leader of the group. He has a pregnant wife, Lori, and a thirteen year old, Carl."

"Who else is in your group?"

"Well there's Daryl, Rick's right hand man, and Theodore, another high up member of the group. Carol is one of the women of the group, she was Sophia's mother. Beth is only seventeen, and she doesn't fight much. She's quiet most of the time. Maggie and Glenn are in some kind of relationship, its a bit complicated at the moment. Hershel owned the farm we stayed at, and his two daughters are Beth and Maggie."

"Wait, did you say Rick's wife was pregnant?"

"Yeah. She's far along now."

"Wow, that must be tough."

Andrea nodded.

"I'd never be able to carry a child through this."

Michonne nodded her agreement.

"Do you want a child?" Michonne asked.

"Maybe. I've never had any long term relationships with anyone before and after this whole thing."

Andrea's mind turned to Shane. She didn't know why she ever liked him. She supposed it was due to stress while looking for Sophia. But it was over. She had no plans of carrying it on when they got to the group eventually.

"I had a boyfriend," Michonne confessed.

"Oh?"

"He died with the walker attack."

She pointed to one to her chained walkers.

"That's him."

** So my very first Walking Dead fanfic first chapter is done. I hope to continue the story, but I am currently on my phone typing this due to person circumstances with my laptop. Sorry if it sucks... Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

"You kept your boyfriend as one of those things?" Andrea asked, eyes wide.

"It sounds crazy, but I guess I wanted to keep close to him. I'm not sure why I kept him this long myself, but he has helped keep the walkers away."

Andrea nodded, and stared out at the road.

"You think he's coming back?" Andrea asked, looking over to Michonne.

"He better. I really want that car."

Andrea laughed.

"So do I."

They waited for a few hours until they heard the quiet hum of cars approaching.

"I'm surprised you two waited," the Governor said with a chuckle.

Michonne nodded.

"We really need that car."

Andrea nudged Michonne.

"We really appreciate your kindness. Thank you."

The Governor gave Andrea a smile. It was strange the way Andrea felt both safe and anxious at the same time. Shane never gave her those emotions. Oddly enough, she liked it.

"I'll explain how to get to Woodbury from this road,' the Governor said, pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket.

"This here is the road that extends from the highway," he said, pointing to a line on he roughly drawn map. "There's an intersection here, take a right, travel down there for twenty minutes or so, and there's Woodbury."

Michonne nodded her thanks, Andrea, however, reached a hand out.

Lightning exploded in Andrea's chest as the Governor took it. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks, but swiftly stopped it from revealing itself.

"Thank you very much Governor."

The Governor smiled.

"It was nothing, and if you need anything, at any time, don't hesitate to find me."

Andrea finally released his hand. She felt Michonne's look burning into her side, but ignored it.

"Merle!" The Governor called out to the man in the other car.

No way. It can't be the same Merle. No possible way.

"Well, well, well, this can't be little Blondie," the familiar voice of Merle sounded as he came closer.

"Merle... What are you doing here?" Andrea asked, staring at the stump of Merle's arm that was now covered by some sort of metallic weapon.

"Well, after Officer Friendly handcuffed me to the roof, and black boy lost the key, I managed to cut off my hand and get away. I headed in a random direction and found Woodbury."

"You two know each other?" Governor asked, looking at us both with a strange look on his face.

"Yeah, he was a part of the group a while ago."

"Before I was left handcuffed to a roof by yer people," Merle drawled.

Andrea sighed.

"How's my baby brother?" Merle asked eagerly.

"Fine, he really contributes to the group."

"He's alive?" Merle asked, breathing out a sigh.

"Yeah."

Merle turned to the Governor.

"Can I help them look for the group? I need to see my baby brother again."

The Governor raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't know Merle... We really need you back at Woodbury."

"Aw, can't I just find him and come back?"

The Governor sighed.

"Fine, but I only because I trust these two lovely women to assist you."

Andrea suppressed another incoming blush. She could swear he looked right at her when he called them lovely.

"Andrea, may I speak to you privately?" Governor asked, leaning forward.

Andrea nodded.

"Of course."

Michonne casted a suspicious gaze at the Governor before turning to walk away. Andrea knew she'd stay close enough in case she was needed. Merle followed, no doubt, to tease and pester Michonne.

"Yes Governor?" Andrea asked when they were out of earshot.

"Call me Philip," the Governor told her, another smile breaking his tough facial expression.

"Ok, Philip," Andrea answered, the name dancing on her lips.

"I just wanted to say I really hope you come back to Woodbury. You seem mighty able to contribute to the town."

Andrea didn't stop the blush that appeared at his compliment. He noticed, and lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"I'd love if you'd stay for a while," he finished, not releasing his eyes from hers. She was completely under his spell, she felt bliss from his gaze.

"I'll talk to Rick when we find them," she said breathlessly.

"Thank you, that's mighty kind of you."

Andrea finally broke away from his look, and he kissed the top of her head.

By now Andrea's heart was beating furiously and her stomach was fluttering with butterflies.

What was she getting herself into?

**Ok, so I fixed some stuff in the last chapter (twenty-seven?! Basic walking dead facts, damnit)... If you have any feedback, I'd really appreciate it.. Thanks to Purple-Blue-Clear for your kind words! :) Thanks for taking time to read my fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you get away from the group Blondie?" Merle asked, breaking the silence that had formed as they drove away from the highway. Andrea wished it was Philip in the car with her, not this racist redneck.

Andrea shrugged. "We were at Hershel's farm when walkers attacked. We were overrun. I helped Carol out with a few walkers, but got led away from the group. They left me there."

Her mouth went dry. This time telling the story hit a nerve. Why had they left her to die? Why didn't they try?

Merle laughed a bitter laugh. "Seems like both of us were left behind by the group."

Andrea sighed. She didn't like the fact that Merle and her had something in common.

Andrea scoped out the area. A few cars holding walkers struggling to get out seemed to have been moved out of the way. A silver truck was on the shoulder of a side dirt road, and Andrea clutched the steering wheel harder.

"There!" Andrea said, and stopped the car. "That's Hershel's truck."

"How can you be so sure?" Michonne asked.

"I don't know, but I know how to find out," Andrea answered and opened the car door.

Michonne followed with Merle close behind.

"Here!"

Andrea pulled out of the glove compartment a picture. She revealed the picture to Michonne to be Hershel with Maggie, Beth, and a few other kids.

"This is Hershel?" Michonne asked, studying the photo.

Andrea nodded and Merle headed back to the car.

"What are we still doing here? Hurry yer asses up! My baby brother is just down this road!" Merle called from behind his shoulder.

Andrea and Michonne began to make their way to the car.

"Wait one second Merle!" Michonne yelled back to him.

Merle made a rude gesture and slumped back into his seat.

"Andrea, a moment?" Michonne asked, grabbing Andrea's arm.

Andrea nodded. "Of course, something wrong?"

"I noticed your behavior with the Governor. I can't really say its a good idea to get involved with him. He seems really shady."

Andrea gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? Why don't you trust him?"

Michonne glanced behind her.

"My instinct is telling me to avoid him. It just doesn't seem right," Michonne said, voice growing low.

"Merle's going to try to get Daryl to return with him. I swear I won't say anything about Woodbury unless Merle tells the group."

"Merle probably will tell the group, that's the issue," Michonne muttered.

"Why is it such a problem? We could be somewhat safe there."

"Or we could be exposed to a new threat," Michonne growled, and turned around to head back to the car.

Andrea ran a hand through her blond hair. Michonne really didn't want to go to Woodbury, but Andrea thought residing in Woodbury could solve numerous problems the group was facing. Although she hadn't known Michonne for long, she felt as though Michonne was one of the best survival partners during the apocalypse.

When she returned to the car, Merle let out an irritated sigh.

"What took you and Last Samurai so long?"

Andrea ignored the question and turned down the narrow road, carefully studying for any signs of the group. They drove for around twenty minutes, before seeing the faint outline of a large structure.

"What is that?" Michonne asked.

Merle pointed to the front of the building.

"Look at those gates, and the layout of this place. Definitely a prison."

"You'd know," Andrea murmured under her breath.

Merle grinned.

"I was the life of the party at jail."

Andrea rolled her eyes.

"Do you think they are there?" Michonne asked.

"Aw ya they are!" Merle answered.

Both Michonne and Andrea stared at Merle.

"How could you possibly know?" Andrea asked.

"Eyes on the road Blondie, and Daryl's motorcycle is right out front. Maybe you two should pay more attention," Merle replied smugly.

Andrea resisted another eye roll.

A gunshot from the right startled Andrea.

"Are- Are they shooting at us?" Michonne exclaimed, ducking behind her seat.

Andrea cursed under her breath, they just not have recognized her or Merle.

She dove out of the car.

"Rick! It's me! Andrea!" she called up to the figure guarding one of the towers.

"Who's with you?" he called down to her.

"A friend and Merle!"

The gate opened in front of her. Carol ran up to her and embraced her.

"You're alive! We all thought..." Carol sobbed into her shoulder.

Daryl followed her out.

"Mer-Merle?" he asked, eyes huge at the sight of his older brother.

"There ye are baby brother!" Merle yelled, and slapped his brother on the back.

Michonne stepped out of the car then. Daryl and Carol both tensed up at the sight of the stranger.

"Who is this?" Daryl asked, eyes narrowed.

"Aw, just Samurai, no need to worry," Merle answered with a sharp laugh.

Andrea looked behind Daryl to see Rick approaching quickly.

"All of you! On the ground!" he yelled, pushing Michonne and Andrea down. He glared at Merle.

"Me too?" he asked, and scratched his head. "Wasn't handcuffing me in a roof enough?"

Rick growled, "On the ground, now."

Merle got down at the sight of Rick's gun pointing at them.

"Rick, what are you doing?" Carol asked, stepping back from the panicking man.

"Are you alone? Tell me the truth!" he screamed, pointing a gun at Andrea's head  
"We're alone Rick. We're alone!"

Rick relaxed a little, but didn't let his guard down.

"Merle! Where have you been?"

"I've been at a town. I'm pretty high up there," Merle bragged.

Rick aimed the gun at Merle, and Andrea released her breath.

"I'll shoot!"

Andrea couldn't believe this was the same Rick back at the farm. Sure, its been a month or so since she'd seen them, but this was ridiculous.

"Whoa man, I'm telling the truth. There's a town down a road on the highway."

"A town? How many people?"

"Thirty at the most."

Rick looked up.

"Take care of them for me Daryl. I'll see you three later."

Rick marched off, gun still in hand. She saw Merle and Michonne relax out of the corner of her eye. What was up with Rick?

A hand reached down and took Andrea's. She looked up to see Carol helping her off the ground.

"Why is Rick acting so..."

"Insane?"

Andrea nodded, and looked to Michonne who was pressed up against the car, staring at Carol.

"When we got here, there were several alive inmates. They helped us out, a lot. One, Andrew, however, trapped us. He let walkers into the prison. We lost Theodore and Lori. The baby is okay, though."

Andrea's jaw dropped in shock. Lori and T-Dog were gone?

**Terrible ending I know. I couldn't find a good place to end it. I'll take this opportunity to apologize for any OOCness, and for anything that seems rushed.**

** JustAGirlWithALoveForFiction- when I saw your follow, I spazzed. Thanks so much! I'll be sure to keep updating! :)**

** Purple-Blue-Clear- Thanks again for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

"The other inmates scattered. They weren't in on Andrew's plot, but they were scared of what the group would think of them.

Carol's words hit hard. Lori was gone, left a newborn without a mother, T-Dog had faced getting eaten alive, which Andrea thought to be the worst way to go.

"And Shane's dead too."

Andrea's heart stopped. Although she hadn't wanted to pursue a relationship, she still was sad to see a friend go.

"How?" she managed to ask after a few seconds of silence.

"Rick killed him. He loved Lori, Rick loved Lori. It tore them apart. Shane got Rick and him together in a field. He teased and taunted and provoked Rick. Threatened him too. Rick stabbed him."

"Andrea!" a voice called from the prison, interrupting the story. A blond haired girl engulfed her in a hug.

"Beth!" Andrea called out, and embraced the young girl.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Neither can I!"

Beth and Andrea had begun to grow close at the farm. She liked how Andrea let her make her own choices, and didn't sugarcoat the truth like the rest of her family.

Carl walked out next. His big cowboy hat drooped in front of his eyes, and his hair flopped out of the sides. He had grown since Andrea had seen him last, both physically and in maturity, which was obvious by the way he walked and presented himself.

"Hello," she said to the approaching boy.

"Hello Andrea. I'm glad you're alive," he replied, staring blankly at her.

She looked back at him, and saw the emptiness in his gaze. It almost seemed as he wished he could have Lori back, not Andrea. Andrea understood, she had felt the same way about Amy, but it still stung.

"Well, come on in, we can't stay outside all day," Carol said, breaking the silence.

Andrea smiled, and followed Carol into the prison.

The living conditions were terrible inside. It was better than being outside, but it still appalled her how the group had lived all this time. Especially with a baby.

Maggie walked out with Glenn following close behind.

"Andrea!" Maggie exclaimed with a bright smile.

Glenn also had a look of amazement on his face.

"You're alive? But we thought- we thought you died back at the farm!" Glenn stammered.

"I barely got away. I thought I was done for," Andrea admitted, trying not to seem as if she was blaming anyone for her near death.

"Who's this?" Daryl interrupted, looking at Michonne.

"Michonne saved my life. I met her out in the forest."

Michonne gave Daryl a weary look. They both didn't look too thrilled to meet each other. They both looked at their weapons on hand, as if they were concerned the other would attack.

"Let's remain civil," Carol said, giving Daryl a stern look.

I nearly laughed at the way Carol was able to calm Daryl down. Daryl had always seemed so independent, as if he'd listen to no one. Carol was always so small and weak, she'd obviously grown since the time Andrea saw her.

"Hey, what about me?" Merle said, raising his arms up. "Does no one want to hear my story?"

Andrea turned to him. She'd hardly remembered he was there. That was a nice moment, ripped away.

"Well it all started when Officer Friendly handcuffed me to the roof," Merle drawled.

Andrea sighed. This was gonna be a long story.

"And that's when I ran into Woodbury," Merle continued.

"Woodbury?" Rick interrupted and Andrea swerved around. Rick must've entered when Andrea wasn't paying attention.

Merle looked to him. "I told you I found a town, didn't I?"

Rick shrugged. "Yeah, so what is this town exactly?"

"Woodbury is a group of survivors. They got houses, vehicles, and supplies. Food there is rationed and they've got plenty weapons."

Rick looked interested now. "Have they got room for us?"

"Plenty."

Rick stood tall.

"Tomorrow, me, Merle, Daryl, Andrea, and Michonne will go check out the town. For now, Andrea, Michonne, you can use the cell on the far right," Rick said, and turned to Michonne. "But we will be keeping an eye on you. Daryl, you have an empty bed don't you?"

Daryl nodded.

"Merle will share that with you."

Beth walked out holding a small bundle. A cry erupted out of the bundle, but was quickly silenced by Beth's rocking.

"What's his name?" Andrea asked, looking warmly at the baby.

"Her. Her name is Judith," Rick responded from behind.

"She's beautiful. Such innocence in a time like this."

Beth looked to Andrea.

"Care to hold her?"

Andrea looked down at herself.

"I'm very dirty and bloody," she replied.

"Aren't we all?"

Andrea reached out her arms. Beth placed the baby in her arms, and Andrea marveled at its light weight.

Judith's bright brown eyes met Andrea's. A small noise sounded from her lips.

"She likes you," Beth whispered from behind her. Her words made Andrea feel a strange sense of peace.

"Here," she whispered and handed her to Beth. Beth smiled at the baby.

"It's about feeding time anyway."

Andrea gave the baby one last look before Beth took off to a cell.

Michonne had already made her way to the cell she and Andrea were to share.

"It's nicer than anything I've seen throughout this whole thing," Michonne commented, examining the small space.

Andrea nodded, but her mind wandered to Hershel's farm. It was much cleaner there. And Dale was alive.

Andrea collapsed on the bottom bunk. Her eyelids began to droop as Michonne climbed to the top.

"I'm so exhausted," she breathed out, enjoying the slight comfort of the bed.

"I guess I'll sleep too. It has been an exhausting last few days," Michonne muttered back.

Andrea embraced the darkness of sleep when it hit.

**Ever written something, reread it, then thought it was complete trash? That's exactly what I'm thinking right now. It's been a rough few days, and I'm sorry I didn't deliver the very best. **

** JustAGirlWithALoveForFiction- I totally I understand what you mean! As the story goes on, it'll drift further away from the plot, but at the same time, not too far... If that makes sense xD**


	5. Chapter 5

She woke hours later to the sound of footsteps outside her cell. She heard the creak of the bed above her, and knew Michonne must have heard them too.

She slowly stepped out of bed, and made her way to the entrance. The footsteps grew louder, but Andrea couldn't place where they were coming from. The pitch darkness didn't help at all either.

"Let me go out there," Michonne whispered to Andrea, making her jump.

"Alright, but call if you need anything. My gun is loaded."

"I hopefully won't need that," Michonne replied, and Andrea heard the sound of the katana being pulled out its slot.

"Be safe," Andrea whispered and turned to look for a flashlight, just in case.

A scream sounded from the right. With a breath of relief, Andrea realized it wasn't Michonne's scream.

She heard several sets of footsteps heading from out the cells. Several flashlight beams glowed toward the source, revealing Michonne twisting a man's arm behind his back, immobilizing him.

"Axel!" Rick hissed, staring at the man.

"Please, please! I mean no harm! I ain't like Andrew!"

The man had pale skin and an odd mustache and beard. He was wearing prison clothing, which led Andrea to believe he was one of the inmates.

"How can we be sure? You may be just like Andrew and Tomas for all we know."

Andrea looked at the man. His eyes were filling with tears and he didn't seem like such a bad guy, but in this world, anyone can be a "bad guy".

"Please don't kill me! I don't wanna die like this!"

"Would you rather us throw you to the walkers?"

Andrea gasped.

"That's enough Rick!" She was surprised by her own voice calling out to him.

Rick swerved toward her.

"What?"

She glared at him.

"That is a cruel and unusual punishment. He hasn't even done anything!"

"Not yet anyway," Rick muttered angrily.

"If you're so worried about him hurting someone, keep him locked up. Don't kill him!"

Daryl added, "It is kind of sick man."

Rick glared at Daryl.

"Who's side are you on anyway?"

"I ain't on no one's side."

Andrea swallowed. She hoped her outburst wouldn't cause any unnecessary drama.

"Fine. Keep him locked up somewhere. I don't care where."

Rick threw Daryl the keys. Daryl nodded and signaled for Michonne to follow him with the prisoner.

"A word Andrea?" Rick growled from behind her after everyone had returned to their cells.

She sighed. Time to be lectured by Rick.

"What Rick?" she asked exasperated.

"I know what I'm doing," Rick started. "You don't need to correct me. These people follow me. I'm the leader, not you."

"You wanted to murder that man in the worst way possible. Do you have any humanity left?"

"I know what I'm doing," he repeated.

"Look, I didn't come here to replace you. I only think you need to consider keeping humanity at a time of disaster."

"Maybe you should leave. Just go now. While everyone is asleep."

Andrea felt tears prick to her eyes.

"If that's how you feel, fine."

Andrea got up and grabbed her pack and her gun. She reached for her knife and headed out the cell door.

"Goodbye Rick. I'd love to see how you explain this to Beth and Michonne."

He looked like he wanted to say something back, but instead, Rick got up and stormed back to his cell.

I bet he thinks I'm not going to leave. Screw him. Andrea thought, and headed out the prison gates.

Luckily, Andrea made it to the car without any major walker problems. She knew before she stepped on the gas where she wanted to head. Woodbury.

She wiped away the tears that threatened to spill from her face. She sped off, and didn't look back.

When she arrived at Woodbury, the sun was rising from the tips of the trees ahead. She was shocked to see a huge wall stretching around the town. It was made up of tires and scrap, but it looked stable enough. A few men were patrolling the top of the wall.

"Who's there?" a man called from the wall.

"My name is Andrea, I met the Governor the other day," Andrea yelled back.

"Alright, come on in!"

They lifted the gate and Andrea drove in.

She got out of her car where they directed her, and looked around. Shockingly, many people were awake at this hour.

"Why, if it isn't Andrea!" a familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Hey Philip," she replied, relishing in the familiar smile he gave her.

"Where's your friend? And Merle?" Philip asked, looking behind her.

"I think a few people from the prison are coming in tomorrow," Andrea responded feeling kind of dejected at how quickly he looked for her friends and not her.

"The prison?" Philip echoed, tilting his head.

"Yeah, that's where they are staying," Andrea replied, wondering if she should be spilling all this to a man she hardly knew.

"Ah well. Anyway, lets get you some sleeping arrangements," Philip said, and motioned for her to follow him into a large apartment, which Andrea presumed to be his

"Mind if I ask you a few questions Andrea?" Philip asked when they walked inside. He pulled back a chair for Andrea to sit. He took a seat across from her, and smiled.

"But of course," Andrea responded, crossing her legs and putting her hands on her lap for mannerism reasons.

"So we already know your name is Andrea... Any siblings?"

"None alive," Andrea replied sadly.

"Ah, I'm sorry for your loss. Now, don't take this one personally. I ask all my residents, and it sometimes offends. How old are you?"

Andrea chuckled.

"Thirty-seven. And no worries, I'm not offended."

"Good, good. Ever been arrested?"

"Nope, but I was a lawyer... Does that count?"

Philip gave a laugh.

"No, but its nice to know so I don't argue with you."

Another quiet chuckle escaped from Andrea. She felt so at ease with Philip. She never felt like this with Shane or anyone else.

"Married?" Philip asked, reading off the next question on the list.

"Not married and no kids. I was never one who engaged in long term relationships," Andrea babbled. She knew she was probably boring Philip, but instead he said, "Me either, until I met my wife."

Andrea blinked in confusion. He had seemed flirtatious throughout her shirt time knowing him, and here he was admitting he was married.

"She passed away," Philip finished, looking down.

"I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to lose those you love."

"Don't we all in this world?" Philip replied, making Andrea a little sad. Had he meant he didn't want her to comfort him? That anyone else could do the job just as well?

"Romantic interests?"

Andrea looked up at him at this question.

"None at the moment," she answered honestly.

"I'd assume a woman like you would have many guys at her feet," Philip replied, making Andrea laugh.

"You know Philip, it almost seems like you're flirting with me," she teased.

Philip grinned.

"Maybe I am... Can you shoot?"

"Definitely. I don't think I'd be alive if I couldn't."

"You seem to have a strong will to survive, maybe you could.

"Perhaps."

"Don't take this personally, but I need to take your weapons."

"Why?" Andrea asked defensively.

"Just to ensure the safety of everyone. We've had a few instances and we don't need more."

"Alright. But if some people from my group come tomorrow, they won't like that."

Philip nodded.

"That's understandable. However, its only done to keep everyone safe."

"The people patrolling on the walls... Are they civilians?"

"Oh no. Well, kind of... They all are more advanced with arms than the average civilian. If you let me see you shoot, I'll consider letting you up there."

"I'd like that."

"Now to settle what we really came in here for. Sleeping arrangements."

Andrea nodded.

"We have a small one story home with just one bedroom, if you'd like to sleep alone, or a larger home, if you think your group would want to stay with you."

"If it wouldn't be any trouble, can we wait until they come tomorrow?"

"Of course. You can spend the night here, if you'd like. I have a room prepared for you to stay in."

Had he known she was going to stay at the apartment? Maybe it had been prepared just in case someone needed a place, and she just had good timing.

"Thank you, I'll go look at it now."

"Milton!" he called, and a small, nerdy looking man stepped onto the threshold.

"Yes Governor?"

"Take our lovely guest to Room 101 please."

Andrea felt her cheeks redden at his compliment.

Milton signaled for her to follow him.

"So I see you're new here... Like it so far?"

Andrea nodded. "It's quite nice here."

"Better than out there I suppose."

"Much."

"Luckily I lived here when the outbreak began. Philip- I mean the Governor took over and built the wall with a few other men."

"It's ok, he told me his name."

"Oh?" Milton said looking to her. "He hasn't told anyone his real name since before this whole thing. Only a handful of people know it."

Andrea smiled at the fact Philip told her and not other people he'd known longer.

"If you don't kind me asking, what happened to his wife?"

Milton began walking quicker.

"I don't know if it's my place to tell you."

"Please Milton," Andrea pleaded.

Milton sighed. "Fine, but only if you swear not to tell him I told you."

Andrea nodded eagerly.

"Alright... Before we all officially knew about the outbreak, she got sick. Really sick. Philip didn't know what was wrong with her, nor did the doctors. It was a medical mystery. Her fever was the worst. Extremely high. She died after a few days. Then she turned."

"Was there a bite?"

"A small one, on her ankle. It barely sunk through flesh, but it did. They guessed it was done by a child walker. The doctors did everything they could, but nothing worked."

Andrea frowned.

"That's really rough. My sister died from a bite too. Well, two bites. One on her neck, the other on her arm. She died from the blood loss though, not from fever."

"Ouch, I'm so sorry... Well, here we are!" Milton said, and showed her the door with the faded numbers 101 on them.

"Thanks Milton," Andrea said, and shook the man's hand.

"If you want, I can show you my lab later. Unless you have other plans with Philip."

"Sure, just give me a chance to wash up. Can I meet you somewhere in say, an hour?"

"That'll work just fine for me. Allow me to meet you here later. See you then!"

"Alright, bye!"

Andrea waved goodbye as Milton left, and shut the door quietly. She decided a look around the apartment wouldn't hurt.

She walked into the small kitchen, and fixed herself a cup of water. The cold water made her mouth less dry. After a quick look around the general areas of the dining room and bathroom, she got ready to take a bath.

She used a bit of the water prepared to give herself a short wash. She got most of the dirt and blood off of herself and quickly changed into some clothes that were left for her. The wardrobe had both male and female clothes, supporting Andrea's theory of being prepared for the next person that needed the room.

She passed her bedroom on her way outside. She walked in to check it out. Her bed was big enough for two people to sleep comfortably. It was a nice change from the cot in the prison, and nicer than the couch at Hershel's farm.

There was a small dresser in the corner with a mirror attached to the top. She looked at her reflection and decided a quick brush of her hair might make her look more presentable. Luckily, a quick look in the dresser revealed a brush for her to use. Had they thought of everything?

She put her hair up into a more sturdy ponytail and went to sit on the couch in the living room. She began to wonder if anyone at the prison missed her, or cared at all. She'd like to think Beth and Carol would miss her, but she was uncertain.

Just as her thoughts began expanding, the doorbell rang. Milton wasn't supposed to arrive for at least another half hour, so it couldn't have been him. He seemed eager to go, but not that eager.

"Oh, hello Philip!" she said as the door opened revealing the man.

"Hello Andrea, how are you adjusting?"

"I'm doing well, Milton is taking me to see his lab in a little while."

Philip smiled.

"Already getting yourself involved I see. Mighty kind of you to help him."

"I think I'm just getting a tour, but I'm not sure," Andrea clarified with a smile.

"Ah well. Do you know when your group will arrive?"

Andrea resisted a sigh. He didn't care about her, just her friends.

"Not a clue. I'd think around midday, but I don't know."

"Oh, ok. You think they'll want to stay?"

"Maybe, but I'm honestly not sure," Andrea replied, wishing she could be of more assistance.

Philip smiled, "No need to worry about not being sure. It'll all come in time."

Andrea returned the smile. He seemed to always know what she was worried about, and that gave her a sense of comfort.

He began to turn to leave, but turned back to her.

"Oh, and would you like to come to my place tonight to relax? It's been lonely lately and I've been feeling pretty stressed lately."

Andrea's breath got caught in her throat.

"S-sure," she stuttered, flushing.

Philip's smile widened.

"Thank you very much Andrea."

"It's no problem."

"Well, see you later."

As the door shut, Andrea turned around and smiled to herself.

_This thirty-seven year old still got it.._

**I really had no clue how I wanted to end this. I just kept writing.. :p. feedback much appreciated! Oh and at this point in the story Rick is still grieving. That's why he's acting weird... Once again, sorry for any OOCness.**

**pepper203- Thank you so much! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A knock at the door distracted her from her celebration. Milton stood, a clipboard in hand, wearing a white lab coat.

"Sorry I'm early," he stated, glancing at his watch.

"It's completely fine. I'm ready to head out," Andrea answered.

Milton nodded and turned to head down the hall toward the main enterance

"Hey Milton," Andrea said, matching the man's quick pace.

"Yeah?"

"We talked about Philip's story, but what's yours? You seem just as important."

Milton laughed. "Don't let him hear that one."

Andrea felt concerned for a moment on why Milton didn't want Philip to hear her say Milton was important, but shrugged it off.

"Most of my family lived up north. I have no clue if they are even alive. My dad was a scientist, my mom a nurse. They are both in their advanced age, however, and retired three years ago. I'd imagine my parents would be working to find a cure. My little sister had been living with me for a while. There was a huge walker attack on Woodbury, and she was one of the many casualties. That's when we built the wall. As for cousins and aunts and uncles and other extended family, no idea."

"I can relate to that. My sister and I were of a road trip, so I have no clue how anyone in my family is, except for her. She passed away a while ago."

"Well, at least you now have someone to relate to," Milton said, a twinkle in his eye. He seemed just as happy as her to have someone who can be empathic.

"It's sad to think my friends and family could be out there, struggling, and I'm here, living a life of luxury compared to what they go through," Andrea confessed.

"They're here!" a voice yelled from the wall, and Andrea recognized to be Martinez.

"Milton I-"

Milton smiled. "You can see my lab later, no big deal. Go see your friends."

Andrea gave him a thankful grin and ran to meet her friends. Although she predicted Rick wouldn't want them to stay, she was anxious to see the arguments the Governor would create, trying to get them to stay.

As Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Merle stepped in, Andrea could feel a sense of uncertainty in the eyes of her friends.

"Andrea?" Rick said, looking at her with disbelief.

"Hello Rick."

Andrea thought that Rick would figure out she came here, where else would she go? Not back into the woods. Maybe she'd thought the man to be smarter than what he was. She smiled smugly.

Daryl's crossbow was strapped tightly on his back, but she saw the knife set on his belt. She knew he would use it without question if he felt threatened.

"Welcome!" a voice said, approaching her friends. Philip had a bright smile on his face, and had obviously washed up before the meeting.

"Hello," Rick greeted, eyes glued to the Governor's pistol strapped to his waist.

Philip caught his look.

"No worries, this is in case any biters get too close for comfort," he said with a laugh.

Rick nodded, but looked up uncertainly at the Governor.

"So, what is this place exactly?" Rick asked, after a second of awkward silence.

"I'd like to think of Woodbury as a refuge. Our wall protects the civilians, and we have armed civilians protecting the town from walkers who get too close or other threats," Philip explained.

Andrea saw Rick look up.

"Other threats?"

"People who threaten the town. We've only had a few instances, and we try to reason, but once, we lost several people on the wall due to a crazy guy with a sniper. Took him out to protect the civilians."

Rick nodded, but didn't relax his shoulders.

"Can ye give us a look round?" Daryl asked.

"Sure, just give me a moment."

Philip walked to Milton and whispered something in his ear. Andrea noticed Rick leaning over, trying to hear what they were saying. A quick hit from Daryl was enough to stop him.

"We can't look suspicious, man," Daryl whispered.

"I'll do what I think is right for the group," Rick answered, but didn't try to eavesdrop again.

Milton nodded and ran off to, what Andrea guessed, where the Governor told him to go.

Several civilians stopped to look at the dirty people from outside the wall, and Andrea noticed how similar they looked. Clean, well managed, and weak. Andrea wondered if she looked like that. She wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"You have kids here?" Rick asked. "And elderly?"

"We don't turn anyone down who needs help."

Andrea saw Rick bow his head, as if he was thinking. Was he thinking of Carl and Judith? Was he actually considering staying?

**Hello! I want to thank all of you who read my story. It means so much to me. Love all you crazy TWD fans! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

_I could have helped. I could have saved Lori. She could be alive. We could all be safe. I trusted the inmates. I killed her. I killed her. It wasn't Andrew, it was me. It was all me._

_The words won't stop repeating. I can't escape. I'm to blame. How do I tell these people what to do if I'm struggling with my own mind? People are meant to die in this world. It's the way it must be._

_No..no! People don't have to die! We've survived for so long. For so long. We can make it. We have to!_

_I can't even convince myself, who am I to convince all of us we can live? I can't do this anymore, I can't. I just want life, not death._

_If I let myself die, would I be honoring the deaths of the past? T-Dog, Otis, Jacqui, Dale, Amy, Ed... Sophia..._

_Maybe Jacqui and Jenner made the right choice. They had a choice. I have a choice. I can end it. I can end the suffering. I can choose when I die. I can choose._

_What about Carl? Carl and Judith need me. I can't leave now. Judith will be raised with no mother, and Carl is already distraught about Lori, I can't._

_Beth and Carol take great care of Judith. More than I do. More than I will ever do. She doesn't need me, and Carl is already drifting away. I can't._  
_She needs a father. Although I am hardly there, she needs me. I need to be there while she grows up. I can't do this._

_I also can't beat this world. This group consists of a cop, a thirteen year old boy, a veterinarian, a baby, a young farm girl, a Korean ex pizza delivery boy, a housewife, and a hunter with a temper. It's not like we can find a cure to a disease that confused scientists._

_No, but we can survive to see the world after this apocalypse is over._

_What do you think the world is gonna be after all this stuff ends? You think they'll cure it and Lori will be back? No she's dead forever. What else do I have to live for? Everyday, these people are drifting farther and farther away from me. Glenn and Daryl and Hershel could take over, and do better than I do now._

_No! I can't leave Carl and Judith!_

_They'll be dead soon anyway. No point in living just to watch people die, then come back again instead of staying dead. _

_They won't die! I won't let them!_

_I have no control. I can't stop this. I can't. Nothing I can do will bring Lori back. Nothing. Andrea's gone, probably dead. Probably a walker. She doesn't have to deal with this anymore. I do. Carl does. Judith does. _

_Am I really jealous of her because she's dead? How sick is that? What is wrong with me? I'm going crazy! I need fresh air, I need to get out of this cell! It feels like its closing in on me! I can't handle this!_

_I'm crazy! I need to end this! I need to die! I need to! I'm not fit to lead these people. They rely on me, I'll only disappoint, like I did with Lori._

Rick grabbed the gun and put it on his temple. He was about to pull the trigger when a voice stopped him.

"Dad! Stop!"

Carl stood at the doorway, eyes wide and shocked.

"Carl.. I-I wasn't-"

"You wanted to leave us? We need you! Why are you so selfish?"

Rick took a step back.

"I lost Mom, and now I'm losing you," Carl whispered and walked out of the cell. Rick stared at the gun, and laid it down. He rested his head on his pillow and laid down.

He blacked out.

**I wanted to try and write a chapter showing what's going on in Rick's mind throughout all this. Sorry, it's really short. I also want to extend my prayers and best wishes to those victims of the attacks in Boston today, and to the families. Love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

"How big is Woodbury?" Michonne asked.

"Big, but not too big. Not sure about exact size," Philip said, amused.

Andrea looked to Rick. He seemed to be lost in thought, and not paying attention. A nudge from Daryl was enough to break his thoughts.

"We'll stay," Rick blurted.

Daryl, Michonne, and Andrea all stared at him.

"Rick, man maybe we oughtta think 'bout this a little-"

"No. We'll be safe here."

Michonne looked to Philip.

"Governor, is it safe here? It's a simple question that needs a simple answer."

"Yes," Philip said after a moment of consideration.

"We'll get the others and bring them in immediately," Rick said and motioned for Michonne and Daryl to follow him.

Andrea watched them turn to leave, and caught Michonne's eye. Michonne had a betrayed look in her gaze, and she shook her head, and stepped into the car.

What had Rick told them? She just knew he could of invented so many lies about why she left, she couldn't even imagine.

"Andrea!" a voice called from behind.

"Milton?" Andrea said and turned to face him.

"Want to go see my lab now?" he asked eagerly.

"She can go Milton, but I need to share a word with her," Philip said, and rested his palm on her shoulder.

Milton nodded and headed to the sidewalk.

"Your friend, Rick, is he okay? He seemed off, not sure if he's always like that."

"He's facing a tough time. He lost his wife a few weeks ago," Andrea answered solemnly, looking down at the road.

"Oh," a flash of sorrow showed on Philip's face. Andrea wondered if he was thinking of his own late wife.

"And the girl? She doesn't seem to like it here."

"I haven't known her for long, but I already have the impression she is paranoid and not a people person," Andrea responded.

"Ah ok, well I won't keep you. Go on, Milton is waiting."

Andrea flashed a grateful smile and walked toward the waiting man.

"Alright, I'm ready," Andrea said as she got closer.

Milton grinned, "Great!"

They walked side by side, making small talk. Andrea almost felt like she was talking to an old friend.

"So what exactly are you researching?" Andrea asked as they neared his lab.

Milton shrugged. "I'm seeing if biters can have emotions, and of course, if it can be cured."

Andrea's thoughts flew to Amy. Her death had proved to Andrea that walkers weren't human. They had no emotions.

"You really think they are still alive?"

"More of a hope," Milton answered, and opened the door to what Andrea presumed to be his lab.

When Andrea looked in, she was surprised to see how neat it was. A few microscopes sat in a row on a small table. A bed was in the center, with tools on a tray underneath. In a corner, several walkers were trapped in a cage, rattling the bars, trying to get out. The sight disturbed Andrea a little, but she shook off the feeling and looked to Milton.

"Mr. Coleman is about to come in. He comes in daily, at the same time, and doesn't leave until late at night. He is an old man, and is ready to die, and wants us to study his body. We want to test to see if he regains his memories when he turns."

Andrea looked at him skeptically. The idea seemed farfetched, especially after Amy's turn.

"It seems odd, but its worth a shot."

Andrea nodded.

"I'll help however I can," she said, smiling.

Milton returned the smile.

"I appreciate it. I do need an assistant today. I was going to ask Martinez, but I don't know how good for the job he'd be."

Andrea laughed. She'd never officially met Martinez, but the tattoo covered, unclean man didn't seem like the kind of guy to work in a lab with the physically inept Milton.

A knock on the door startled Andrea. She had grown so accustomed to fleeing from noise.

Milton gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, sorry. Noise startled me."

Milton nodded, and gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, it's just Mr. Coleman," he said and went to get the door. Andrea followed him and watched as the door opened revealing a sickly man in a wheelchair with none other than Philip pushing him.

"Hello Mr. Coleman," Milton greeted, then looked to Philip.

"Hello Governor."

Philip grinned and wheeled the man in. They led him to a bed where Philip lifted him onto.

Mr. Coleman shut his eyes, and Milton said, "Not yet Mr. Coleman. Please just hold on a bit longer."

Philip let out a sigh.

"Well I'll be going, see you both later."

As he turned to leave, Milton looked at Andrea.

"Please play that record player. Just move the needle onto the record."

Andrea did as she was told, and nice, soothing music played out.  
"We'll start. You're name is James Nicholas Coleman. You are seventy five years old," Milton said, tracing a metallic rod onto a bowl looking object, creating a high pitched, echoing noise.

"I am James Nicholas Coleman," Mr. Coleman repeated.

"You were born on June 19th, 1935," Milton said, and made the noise again.

"June 19th 1935."

"Your mother was Kate Sarah Coleman and your father was Donald Henry Coleman."

"Kate Coleman, Donald Coleman," the old man croaked.

Milton showed a picture of a tall, old woman with white hair.

"This was your wife. Riley Marie Coleman."

"Riley," the man echoed weakly.

"Yes, Riley."

Milton held up another picture. This one was of a man and woman who looked to be in their thirties or forties.

"This is your son Samuel James Coleman, and your daughter Lyla Beatrice Coleman. All three of your family died in the initial walker attack."

A tear fell down Mr. Coleman's face.

"Samuel and Lyla," he sniffed.

Andrea looked to Milton. Milton seemed to hate telling the man this, and paused for a moment before tracing the rod into the dish for a final time.

"That's all we need Mr. Coleman," Milton said and locked the cuffs to hold Mr. Coleman down when he turned.

"Thank you," Mr. Coleman weakly managed out. "Would you play the music until I go?"

"Of course," Milton answered.

It wasn't long until Mr. Coleman died. An hour passed, however, until he turned.

"Milton, be careful," Andrea warned, knowing how walkers reacted when they turned.

Milton nodded, and grabbed the metallic dish and the rod. He made the ringing noise and began reciting the facts Mr. Coleman recited.

"Your name is James Coleman. You are seventy five years old. Your wife is Riley Marie Coleman. Your son is Samuel James Coleman and your daughter is Lyla Sarah Coleman."

The walker slammed its fist on the table.

"A response!" Milton whispered.

"I don't know about that, it seemed like normal walker behavior-" Andrea began but was cut off by Milton shushing her.

Milton began to unlatch the cuffs and the walker lunged.

Andrea lunged at the now walkerfied Mr. Coleman.

Milton was screaming, Andrea was shocked no one had heard and ran to help him.

She grabbed a screwdriver from the tools under the bed and stabbed. The walker fell to a heap on the floor, and Milton scrambled away. He was shaking furiously, and tears were stained on his face. Andrea could tell by his face he was also embarrassed.

"It's ok, we couldn't have known he'd lunge like that. You had the right reaction," she assured him.

Milton gave an uneasy nod.

"Where do you live? I'll walk you home," Andrea said, reaching it a hand to Milton.

Milton took it graciously.

As they walked, Andrea couldn't help but think that maybe this town was too hidden from the world. Maybe, just maybe, they were too clueless.


	9. Chapter 9

It was only a few hours after Rick and the others arrived. Andrea noticed Carol, Beth, Glenn, Maggie, and Hershel's awed look as they saw the town for the first time.

"You sure it's safe here?" Carol asked, looking around.

"Absolutely. We haven't had a major walker attack for a few months now."

Andrea turned to Daryl and Rick who were conversing on the side. She knew Daryl didn't like this place, same as Michonne.

"Now if you come into here, I'll direct you all to a vacant house you can stay in, unless you'd all prefer to stick together," Philip said, and looked around the group.

By this point, Merle had come to meet the group.

"Daryl'll stay with me. It'll be just like ol' times brother," Merle drawled.

Andrea wasn't sure, but it looked like Daryl flinched.

Rick looked to Philip.

"I just wanna stay with my son," he said, pulling Carl closer. Carl quickly broke the embrace and grimaced.

"Dad, I'll be fine on my own," Carl declared, narrowing his eyes.

"No you won't, and we'd better not take up too much space," Rick contradicted.

"I'll stay with Hershel then. He won't leave me," Carl said, venom in his tone.

Rick's eyes widened.

"Carl, you know I wouldn't-"

"Whatever. It's my choice. I'm going with Hershel and Beth."

Hershel turned to Carl.

"Son, I have no problem with you staying with us, but think this through-"

"I did. Thanks Hershel."

Rick glared at Hershel. Andrea knew Rick was angry at the man for allowing Carl to stay with them.

"Alright, so that's three in one house... Correct?"

Hershel nodded.

The Governor checked his clipboard.

"We have a one story with three bedrooms, or a two story with two."

"The one story will be fine," Hershel answered.

Daryl turned to Rick.

"Man, ya can stay wit' us, if ya wanna."

Rick nodded.

"That'll be fine. And Carol, will you stay with us too? To take care of Judith?"

Carol looked distastefully at Merle, but nodded.

"Of course I will."

"Ok, there's a two story down this street with three bedrooms and

"Maggie and I will stay at a house too," Glenn said, wrapping an arm around Maggie's shoulder.

"Alright, we'll give you the two bedroom, one story."

Hershel glared at Glenn. Maggie gave her father a stern look, and Glenn gulped. Andrea stifled a laugh.

"Alright, now that's settled, I'd like to learn a bit about all of you. For safety purposes."

The group gave a look of distrust, but followed him into the apartment.

Andrea stayed on the sidewalk and looked around. She noticed Milton approaching her, and gave a friendly smile.

"Hey Milton," Andrea said as the man neared.

"Hello Andrea. I just wanted to thank you for earlier," Milton said, shuffling his feet.

"Don't mention it, I couldn't let it get to you, now could I?" Andrea said with a wink.

Milton chuckled.

"Andrea, have you been around town yet?" Milton asked.

Andrea shook her head.

"Only to your lab and the apartments."

"Well allow me the pleasure to show you around," Milton said with a grin.

Andrea returned the smile.

"Thanks!"

They began to walk down the main road. Andrea noticed there were many houses along the road, and several others off the road. Space really didn't seem like a problem.

Andrea passed a spot where a bunch of women were gathered, hanging their clothes on lines. It reminded Andrea of doing the laundry with Jacqui, Amy, Lori, and Carol.

She turned her head to see a few children playing on the road. Things in Woodbury seemed so calm. Almost like there were no dead people rising from the dead or people being eaten alive.

"Here's the arena," Milton said quietly. Andrea looked to see what looked to be a sort of stadium.

"What do you do in this arena?" Andrea asked.

"You'll see soon enough. It's hard to explain..."

Andrea parted her mouth to say something, but Milton quickly carried on.

As they neared the entrance to Woodbury, Martinez hopped off the wall and came up to them.

"Andrea, you're new here, right?" Martinez asked.

"Yeah," Andrea said.

"Well there's something you oughtta know," Martinez began.

"Martinez," Milton warned, glaring at the larger man.

"Relax nerd, all I wanted to say was stay out of my way, and the lady will be fine."

Andrea raised her eyebrows.

"And if I don't?" she countered.

"You'll regret it," Martinez finished.

Andrea chuckled. Martinez turned around and glared at her for a bit, then continued walking away.

"What a loser," Milton grumbled. "Threatening a girl, where are his manners?"

"He was probably raised by a pig," Andrea joked.

"No, pigs have way more manners than him," Milton said with a laugh.

The two shared laughter for a moment, and Andrea looked up to see Philip walking towards the two.

"Now whatever could you find so funny?" Philip asked.

Andrea chuckled. "Nothing important."

Philip gave her a strange look, but continued, "Your friends seem like great additions, thanks for bringing them."

Andrea smiled.

"It wasn't just me, they wanted to come."

"Maybe not Daryl and Michonne," Philip corrected, scratching his head.

"They're just paranoid," Andrea said shrugging.

"Let's hope so," Philip mumbled.

"Well, I'll see you tonight Andrea!" Philip said and began to walk away.

Andrea smiled and Milton nudged her.

"You look like a fool smiling like that," he whispered with a playful smile.

Andrea shrugged, "Oh well."

Milton just rolled his eyes.

"See you later Andrea, and have fun on your date," Milton called over his shoulder.

Her face flushed as she shushed him. He just laughed and carried on.

_Now to go talk to the others_, Andrea thought. _Joy._

**I am seriously resisting the Andrea/Milton ship right now. I have to settle on them being close friends. Just for you all. 3**

** DixonBelle- Thanks so much for the follow! It means so much to me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Great relief flooded over Andrea as Carol walked up to her. Carol and Andrea had been somewhat close back in Atlanta and on the farm.

Carol gave Andrea a warm embrace.

"I'm so glad to see you again!" Carol said, holding Andrea tightly.

"Me too!" Andrea felt tears fall down her cheeks. She never really realized how much she missed Carol and the others during the time she'd be gone. She felt deeply saddened that she'd never said bye to Shane, Lori, or T-Dog. She'd come back to a completely new Carl and missed Judith's birth. She realized she'd missed more of the group than she thought. If she was even considered still a member of the group.

"What did Rick say?" Andrea asked after a moment of silence after the embrace broke.

"He said- he said you'd wanted to go. That you wanted to be alone, and didn't care about us anymore."

Andrea picked up her head quickly. That lying bastard!

"That- that's not how it happened at all!" she exclaimed indignantly.

Carol sighed.

"Please explain," Carol said.

Andrea looked around to the bustling street.

"Can we go someplace more private?" Andrea requested.

Carol smiled.

"Of course."

They headed to the house Carol was residing in. No one was home, thankfully, and so the two women took a seat on the old leather couch in the living room.

"Now explain to me why you left so suddenly," Carol said.

"Alright, so it started when I defended the inmate. Axel was it? It seemed so in humane to kill him with walkers, and I defended his rights. Call it my lawyer instincts revealing itself, but I just had to defend him. He pulled me aside, after you all went to bed and told me to not question him. That he could handle you all. Then asked me to leave. Said it'd be better. I didn't want to, but I didn't want to cause unnecessary drama, you know?"

Carol nodded.

"I completely understand. I just can't believe Rick would lie like that. Make you seem so cold blooded."

Andrea grimaced.

"I know, it's terrible."

"I'm sad to say Axel didn't make it. He was killed by a walker in his cell, no idea how it got there."

"Rick," Andrea said simply.

"We can't jump to conclusions-"

"Who else would have done it?" Andrea asked angrily.

"I know you're angry, but lets just calm down. Everything is alright now."

"Is it?" Andrea answered.

"I don't know anymore. Ever since the world's gone to the dogs, is anything ever alright?" Carol said, rubbing her fingers on her temples.

Andrea sighed.

"Oh well, I don't want to fight over this," she said, scrunching up her forehead.

"Me either. I'm so glad to have you back."

"You're probably be the only one," Andrea muttered.

Carol laid an affectionate hand in her shoulder.

"I know its rough, but it'll be alright," Carol soothed.

"After I tell everyone Rick's lie it certainly will-"

"No Andrea. You can't tell anyone else."

Andrea looked up and squinted.

"And why not?"

"Rick's going through a lot with Carl and Lori's death. He's not right right now. You can't tell anyone his lies, or they'll just doubt him more. Even here we look up to him as our leader. Just give him time."

"So I get to look like the bad guy," Andrea complained.

"We'll all get over it, eventually."

"Eventually," Andrea echoed. What would the group think of her now? Beth, Carl, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie?

"Fine. Fine, I'll lie to them, I'll make sure Rick can keep his reputation. Fine," Andrea huffed.

"It's for the best. You'll see."

Quickly, the two women became engrossed in spilling what had happened while they were apart.

"The Governor's name is Philip? No wonder he goes by 'Governor'," Carol joked with a laugh.

"Ooh, I wasn't supposed to tell you his name," Andrea said, giggling.

"Oh well, I won't tell anyone," Carol replied.

"He seems like he likes you," Carol said.

"Yeah, I think he considers me a friend," Andrea answered.

"Andrea, you know I don't mean in friendship," Carol said with a smirk.

Andrea felt her cheeks redden.

"No-no," Andrea stuttered.

Carol laughed.

"Now I know for sure. I've known you long enough, Andrea, to know you don't stutter when you defend yourself, lawyer."

Andrea lightly slapped Carol's shoulder.

"Don't tell anyone," she begged.  
"Who am I gonna tell? Merle?"

Andrea laughed.

"Telling Merle is like telling the world."

A knock at the door interrupted the girls.

"Why hello there Governor," Carol said as she answered the door.

Andrea's eyes widened. She had forgotten about their date of sorts tonight.

"Andrea!" Carol called from the door. "It's for you!"

Andrea ran to the bathroom.

"Just a moment!" she exclaimed back.

After a minute of cleaning her face and putting her hair in a prettier ponytail, she ran to the door.

"Hello Governor," she said, and smiled at Philip.

"Wow, you look mighty pretty today," he complimented and Andrea could feel Carol's look.

"Well, you two have fun, see you later Andrea," Carol said, and shut the door.

"I-I'm sorry about her," Andrea said, with an awkward laugh.

Philip chuckled.

"It's alright."

Andrea realized she'd been smiling this whole time. This date should be fun.

**Wow, tenth chapter, didn't really think I'd get this far. Thanks everyone for all your support. So here's Carol's chapter for all my Carol fans :p**


	11. Chapter 11

The two walked in comfortable silence until they got to Philip's apartment.

"Ladies first," he said, opening the door.

As Andrea entered, the faint scent of wine tickled at her nose. She looked to see a table set up, with two chairs and two glasses of wine sitting on it. There was a red rosé in a vase in the center.

Philip pulled her chair out, and when Andrea sat, pushed it in.

"You're such a gentleman," Andrea gushed.

Philip laughed.

"I try to be in these tough times."

The two began to make small talk about their rough conditions and all who they'd lost.

"I'm so sorry about your sister," Philip said after listening to her story.

"I'm sorry about your wife," she replied.

"Well we're not here to feel bad and sorry," Philip said. "How about we do something more fun?"

Andrea looked to him curiously. He walked over to a small radio and began to play some slow music. He out out his hand, as if asking her to dance, and she took it. The two began to dance, moving in step to the beat.

"I didn't know you danced," Andrea said as Philip twirled her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he answered with a smile.

"I'd like to know more," she responded.

"Well... My name is Philip Blake. I had a wife and a daughter," Philip looked down for a moment. "Your turn."

"My name is Andrea Harrison," she replied.

"Very nice name," Philip complimented.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"I know enough about you," Philip said.

"Oh do you?" Andrea teased.

Philip gave a look.

"Do I?"

"Maybe," she said with a smirk.

Philip sighed.

"I still don't know why all the guys don't fall head over heels over you."

Andrea blushed.

"Well, you're quite the charmer yourself."

Philip laughed.

"I know."

Andrea swatted his shoulder.

"Modest, aren't you?"

The two relaxed in the silence. Andrea felt so comfortable with Philip, she almost couldn't believe they were in the middle of an apocalypse.

Philip lifted up Andrea's chin gently. The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Philip leaned in and she involuntarily did as well. Their lips met and she could have sworn she felt sparks.

Andrea felt bliss. She felt safe in his embrace and for once in a long time, she was happy.

A knock on the door interrupted the two. A very frantic Milton was at the doorstep.

"Walkers! They got in!"

Philip ran to the table and grabbed his gun. He shoved several rounds of ammo in bag and threw an extra gun to Andrea.

"Let's go!"

The two ran out into the streets. Walkers were everywhere.

"Andrea!" a voice whispered.

"Daryl!" she said recognizing the crossbow wielding redneck.

"I dunno where erryone else went off," Daryl drawled.

"We need to take out as many walkers on the main road as we can," Philip whispered pointing down the infested road.

Andrea nodded instantly, but Daryl paused. Andrea knew he still didn't trust Philip.

"Please Daryl," she pleaded, and he sighed.

"Fine," he muttered and began to move toward the road.

He placed the bolt in the slot and fired. One walker fell, and the rest moved toward the noise.

Daryl looked at Andrea.

"Cover me," he mouthed and turned to a tree.

Andrea aimed the guns at the incoming walkers. She fired and took out a few before Philip began to help.

As the walkers approached, Andrea snuck a look to Daryl. He had made it up the tree and was firing from a particularly sturdy branch.

Andrea couldn't believe the amount of walkers on the streets. There had to be at least fifty roaming around looking for flesh.

"How did they get past the wall?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

Andrea looked to a backstreet to find several kids trapped in between walkers and a house.

"I'll be right back," she said and took off to save the kids.

One shot was all it took to get the walkers to turn around. Andrea easily picked off the five walkers before looking at the kids.

"Miss?" one kid whimpered.

"Yes sweetie?" she answered, looking at the small boy in front of her.

"Harry got bit," he said, and immediately burst into tears.

One kid, Andrea presumed to be Harry was clutching his arm.

"Come see," Andrea said, and held the kid's arm.

Blood oozed from the bite.

Harry screamed, a terrible, painstaking scream.

"Shh, it's alright," she soothed, holding the kid's arm. Briefly, her thoughts went to Jim and his bite back in Atlanta.

"Let's wrap that up," she said, and pulled the kid towards Philip's apartment. One look to Philip was enough to let him know she couldn't help him.

Philip had killed most of the walkers, thankfully.

Andrea walked into the bathroom and Harry sniffed.

"I don't want to turn into one of those things," he whimpered.

"I-I'll take care of you," she assured.

She found the gauze and wrapped his arm. He let out another high pitched scream, and the two other kids flinched.

After he calmed down, she gave him a smile.

"You're quite brave. He old are you?"

"Six," he replied with a sniff.

Andrea gave a smile, but flinched internally. She knew they'd have to put the kid down. Six. Six years old and dying.

"Could-could you help me find my sister?" Harry asked, looking at me with his big brown eyes.

"In a little while I will," Andrea answered.

"Her name is Carrie. She is older than me by seven whole years," Harry said.

Andrea smiled.

"She's so nice and smart. She wanted to be a scientist before the monsters came."

Andrea felt sorry for the girl. Andrea got the chance to go to law school and study and then become a civil rights lawyer. The girl wouldn't be able to go to college or work for wherever she wanted to work for.

"Milton offered to help her learn though," the boy said, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Great!" Andrea said, and mentally reminded to thank Milton. If he was still alive.

"I don't feel good," Harry commented, rubbing his stomach.

"Come lay down," Andrea said, and motioned on the couch.

Andrea put a hand on the boy's forehead. It was extremely hot.

She looked to the two boys.

"You two can lay down on the other chairs if you would like," she said.

They nodded and clambered onto the chairs.

"What's your names?" she asked them.

"I'm Joshua. But everyone calls me Josh."

"Ok Josh," Andrea said with a smile.

"This is Thomas. He's really shy," Joshua remarked.

A banging on the door interrupted their conversation. Andrea went to answer the door when she noticed it wasn't a normal knocking. The door was finally beat down and a walker stood at the threshold. Not just any walker. It was Carol.

**Wow, who could have seen ****_that_**** coming? *sarcasm* I know it was pretty obvious Carol was gonna die from last chapter. Oh wells... Happy Friday all!**


	12. Chapter 12

Andrea stared into her old friend's eyes. For a moment, the walker looked into hers too, but all it took was a moan to snap Andrea out of it.

"Kids! Go upstairs!" Andrea exclaimed to the two panicking children.

They gave a scared look to Harry who was lying on the couch.

"I'll get him, just run upstairs!" she said, and aimed her pistol at Carol's head. One shot was all it took for all the walkers in the area to turn and look at her. She ran to the couch and grabbed Harry. Holding the small child on her arms, she ran upstairs and into an apartment room.

"Alright, we're safe. It's all okay now," she assured the kids.

The banging noises sounding from downstairs did nothing to soothe the kids and Andrea.

"Shh, we have to remain quiet," she whispered and motioned for the kids to hide in one of the cabinets in the room.

Thankfully, they were small enough to all fit into one in the kitchen.

Suddenly, a few gunshots were heard from downstairs, followed by loud footsteps hurrying up the steps.

Andrea prepared her gun and aimed at the threshold. The door swung open revealing Philip.

The two embraced, and Andrea felt the familiar comfort of being in his arms.

"Philip, thank god you're here," she murmured into his chest.

"I could never leave you behind," he answered.

Philip held Andrea for a moment longer, then released her.

"Where's the kids?" he asked, looking around the room.

As if on cue, the cabinet opened revealing the boys.

"Governor!" Joshua said, shocked. "You came to help us?"

Philip smiled and nodded.

"Of course Josh," Philip replied.

Josh's eyes grew big.

"You know my name?"

Philip only laughed.

"Of course!"

"Sweet," he said quietly.

"How's Harry?" Andrea asked.

"Not good, he's really hot and sweaty."

Philip grew stiff.

"He got bit?" he asked.

Andrea nodded.

"Shit," Philip swore under his breath.

"You know what we have to do... Right?" Philip said to Andrea.

"Is there any other way?" she asked hopefully.

"There's no other way," Philip said curtly.

Andrea was surprised by his reaction. He seemed angered by her thought of not killing him immediately. Maybe she was just imagining it.

"I know," she answered with a sigh. "But, can we not do it in front of the kids?"

Philip nodded.

"That's understandable. Take the two into another room, preferably on a different floor."

Andrea nodded.

"Come here Josh and Thomas," she said, and took the kids' hands.

She led them up a few floors and into another room.

"What's gonna happen to Harry?" Josh asked.

Thomas looked at Andrea with an emotion she didn't know existed in such a small child. Hatred.

"They're going to kill him like they did my mom," Thomas answered.

"W-what?" Andrea stuttered.

"My mom was bit too, they didn't even try to help her. He just shot her," Thomas said.

"The Governor?" Andrea asked.

"No, Martinez, but Governor told him to."

Andrea frowned.

"There's nothing they can do to stop the-"

A gunshot interrupted her. Both the boys knew what the gunshot meant.

"He's gone," Josh said, tears welling up in his big brown eyes.

Thomas just turned around and walked toward the corner of the room. He stared out of the window into the less infested streets.

"Most of the biters are gone now," he commented. "And most of the bit people too."

Andrea knew he was angry and he had every right to be, but it still stung that she couldn't think of anything to say to calm him down.

"Harry was my best friend," Thomas muttered. "He's gone now. Gone."

"I lost my best friend today too," Andrea said, thinking of Carol.

"She was the first walker at the door today. She must have gotten bit and died, and turned all very quickly."

Thomas looked down.

"I just want my parents," he cried.

Andrea ran up to him and held him in her arms.

"We'll find them after this is over. Together."

Thomas nodded, but didn't slow his sobs.

Andrea looked out the window, relived to see the almost complete absence of walkers. She saw Philip, fighting off the remainder of the walkers. That man was something. Risking his life in order to protect his town. Andrea realized she was severally falling for this man, and wasn't sure if she wanted to get up.

**Extremely short chapter, I know. Sorry! Im exhausted after shopping all day yesterday and going see Scary Movie V last night. (Hilarious movie btw) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

** agarciaguillamon- Thanks for the fav!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

As the streets cleared, Andrea stared out the window evaluating the damage. There were walkers covering the road. Blood and guts covered both the town and the people. Andrea only hoped the blood was from the walkers.

"Can we go find our parents now?" Josh asked, staring outside.

Andrea nodded.

"Of course Josh, but can we also look for Harry's?"

Josh gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, I know what they look like."

Andrea smiled.

"It's great to have you around Josh," she said.

Thomas shouldered his way around her.

"I want my dad," he said simply and walked out the doorway.

Andrea and Josh hurried after him.

"Wait Thomas! It may not be safe yet," she called after him.

Thomas ignored her and kept moving, quicker this time. Andrea grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"It's not safe Thomas," she explained.

"Why don't you want to get bit? Don't want to have to shoot me?"

Andrea was taken aback.

"Thomas, there's no cure. What do you want us to do? Endanger everyone and cage walkers? They're already dead when they turn."

"My mom wasn't when she was shot."

"She was spared suffering," Andrea said.

"We believed in God. We didn't believe in killing someone so they wouldn't suffer."

Andrea was surprised at how grown-up this kid acted. He couldn't be over nine and acted way more mature than any kid his age.

"Thomas, the Governor did what he thought was best. He has a whole town to look after."

"Whatever, let's just go."

Thomas stomped off with Josh following quickly behind him. Andrea caught up with them and followed Tom. She had her gun ready, just in case.

The town was in terrible shape. Children were crying for their parents and parents were calling for their children. Much to her sadness, she recognized some of the fallen civilians.

"Dad!" Josh suddenly exclaimed and ran up to a middle aged man who immediately embraced his son.

"Thank God!" he said.

"Where's mom?" Josh asked, looking around.

"It's ok, she's fine. She was also out looking for you. She'll be back soon. How are you?"

Josh smiled.

"I'm fine, but Harry's gone. He got bit."

Josh's dad gasped.

"Harry's gone? His parents err just out looking for him and Carrie. This is going to break them..."

Andrea looked down.

"Can you help us look for them?" she asked Josh's dad.

"I wish I could, but I told my wife I'd stay right here. Who are you anyway?"

"Daddy, this is Andrea! She saved me and Tom!" Josh explained, a wide grin on his face.

Josh's dad grinned.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my boy. My name is David," Josh's dad said reaching out a hand.

Andrea smiled and shook his hand.

Thomas pulled on Andrea's jeans.

"Let's go already," he said and began walking.

"Well I'd better go. Nice meeting you David."

David smiled and Andrea followed Tom down the road.

"Andrea!" a voice called from behind. Rick and Daryl were walking toward her.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Have you seem Carol? Everyone else is okay."

Andrea flinched. She really want looking forward to this moment.

"Carol's gone."

Daryl looked at her with an emotion she'd never seen in him. Regret.

"She's dead? How?"

"She turned. Must've been one of the first bit. Died extremely quickly."

"We've seen many people turn, but none that quickly," Rick commented.

"Do you think she died of... other means?" Andrea said.

"Were there any strange marks on her?" Rick asked.

"None I saw, but... I didn't examine her..."

"Where did she die?" Daryl interrupted.

"Front of the apartments. Better hurry, they were getting rid of the bodies there first."

Rick and Daryl hurried off.

"Can we go now?" Thomas whined.

"Of course," Andrea answered.

The two wandered for awhile before they finally found Tom's dad.

"Daddy!" Tom exclaimed running to the man.

"Tom!" his dad called back and the two shared a hug. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thanks to Andrea I am."

Andrea looked at Thomas, surprised. She could've sworn she was looking at a brand new boy.

"Thank you Andrea," the man said and smiled.

"It was nothing," she responded with a smile.

Andrea walked off, beaming, glad she had been able to unite two families in just one day.

Her smile vanished when she thought of Harry's parents. Hopefully Philip or David would find them soon to break the news. Hopefully their daughter made it through.

"Andrea," someone said from behind her. A very distraught Milton stood behind her, glasses askew.

"Oh good, you're okay," she said, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just glad you and Philip are okay too."

Andrea smiled at his kindness

"Thanks Milton."

Milton grinned.

"Hey Philip," he said, making Andrea turn around.

A torn up Philip walked up.

"We lost so many today," he said quietly, immeaditely removing Andrea's and Milton's smiles.

"H-how many?" Milton asked.

"We know of fifteen dead as of now. Hopefully there will be no more, but we haven't checked half of the homes yet. Shumpert's gone."

Milton bowed his head for a moment.

"Have you seen Harry's parents?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I just broke the news," Philip said quietly.

Andrea nodded and felt the tears form in her eyes. She tried to push them down, but failed. A tear escaped and Philip held her.

"It's ok. Shh," he soothed.

Andrea buried her face in his shoulder.

Andrea felt like she could stay in his grip forever. She felt like nothing could hurt her in his arms.

When they finally broke apart, Milton cleared his throat.

"His sister is in the lab with me. She's okay," he said with a smile.

Andrea wiped her eyes and smiled.

"That's great Milton," she replied. "Her parents will definitely be relieved to hear that."

Milton simply nodded.

The three walked down the streets, Milton on one side, Philip on the other. Andrea felt his hand slip into hers, and didn't suppress the grin that formed. It quickly went away when she saw Maggie and Glenn solemnly looking at her.

"Glenn, Maggie, what's wrong?" she asked, looking at the two lovers.

Maggie gave a look to Philip and Milton. The two understood and walked away. Philip gave one last smile to Andrea and headed off with Milton.

"What's wrong?" Andrea asked Maggie.

Maggie's eyes were full of tears.

"I'm pregnant."

**Two updates in one day, I'm doing pretty good. Plot twist! So Maggie's preggers now. This should be quite interesting how Rick takes it, shall it not? **


	14. Chapter 14

"Y-you're pregnant?" Andrea said, eyes widened.

"Shhh!" Maggie hushed, motioning to the crowded streets.

Maggie pulled Andrea down the road and into her and Glenn's house.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do... I don't want to die like Lori!" Maggie sobbed.

"You won't-"

"How do you know?"

"I don't," Andrea answered honestly.

"Way to be reassuring," Maggie drawled sarcastically.

"Maggie. You're acting like pregnancy is worse than death. You're acting like that little baby boy or girl in you is in you to kill you. Why not be there to produce new life?"

Maggie sniffed. She vaguely reminded Andrea of Amy when Amy was upset, but she shook it off.

Glenn smiled.

"Our little boy or girl will be perfect," he said, and wrapped an arm around Maggie.

"We don't tell Rick yet," Andrea said.

"Th-that makes sense," Glenn stuttered.

"However," Andrea began. "We do tell Hershel."

Maggie's eyes grew even wider.

"N-no! We can't!"

"We have to, Maggie," Andrea stated. "He deserves to know."

Glenn nodded.

"Ill tell him Ma-"

"No, she has to. She's the pregnant one Glenn."

"But I'm the father."

"So?"

"So.. So..." Glenn looked around frantically. "So I should still have to face consequences, just as Maggie. We are a team now."

Andrea sighed.

"How about you both tell him ?" Andrea suggested.

The two nodded reluctantly.

"First thing tomorrow. Things are too hectic right now," Maggie said.

"Oh and Andrea?" Glenn said. "Don't tell anyone about this."

Andrea nodded.

"I won't tell a soul."

As Andrea walked out, she wondered how soon Maggie would begin showing. Once she began to show, everyone in Woodbury would find out. Well, whoever is left.

"What was that about?" a voice sounded from her side. She turned to see Milton approaching her, holding his clipboard.

"It was nothing, she was just worried about all of this."

Milton nodded.

"That's understandable."

The two walked in a comfortable silence.

"Milton! Andrea!"

Andrea looked at Martinez wearily. What did he want?

"You two need to help us clear the road. Governor's orders."

Andrea nodded.

"Alright."

Clearing the road was tough. The all, except for Martinez, were wearing long sleeved shirts and jeans, and using surgeon masks. Milton was even wearing goggles. They didn't want to risk getting infected.

Milton gave a look of such disgust as he was cleaning, it made Andrea laugh. He gave a joking glare back at her, making her chuckle again.

"You two workin?" Martinez asked.

"Of course we are," Andrea replied, barely stopping another laugh.

Their only light was the moon shining from above. She wondered how long the rest of the work would take. Considering it was the middle of winter, and she was freezing.

"That's enough for today everyone," Philip said making Andrea swerve around. She hadn't noticed him until now. She wondered how long he'd been there.

Andrea sighed out in relief. Milton looked as though he was both about to freeze to death or collapse with fatigue.

As Andrea began to walk t onward her apartment, Philip stopped her.

"Sorry we didn't get you a better living arrangement today. We can try tomorrow, but-"

"Hey don't worry about it. I like that apartment. I'll stay there permanently, if its no trouble."

Philip smiled.

"Thank you so much Andrea."

Although his lips were cold, they provided a warm feeling on her head.

"Let's get you inside. I appreciate all your help today," Philip said, holding her hand and leading her inside.

Andrea smiled and squeezed his hand.

"It really is no problem. I love this town."

And it's Governor, she added silently.

Philip smiled.

"We did manage to find where they came in," Philip said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they came in a breach on the part of the wall Merle was supposed to be guarding."

"Merle?"

"Yep. I don't know what we're going to do with him."

"I can't imagine how the town is going to react if they find out."

"We don't plan on telling them Merle was the indirect cause of this. Merle's helped so much, one mistake can't cost him his life."

Andrea smiled.

"At least you have your humanity," Andrea commented.

Philip sighed.

"Not many of us have our humanity left. I don't think Martinez ever had humanity," Philip joked.

Andrea laughed quietly.

"I know you don't want a new home, but I'd really like of you got a room closer to mine. All my close associates live on the floor right below mine."

Andrea smiled. She didn't realize Philip thought so highly of her.

"Of course," she said quietly.

"Great!"

It only took a few seconds after their conversation ended to reach Andrea's apartment.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Philip said and began to turn around. Andrea took a deep breath and grabbed his arm. He turned back around and looked at Andrea curiously.

"We didn't get to finish," she stated and leaned in.

Their lips met and once again, sparks flew. Andrea pressed her lips harder to his. Philip pressed just as hard. The kiss was gentle and passionate and made Andrea feel like she was in a movie. When the two broke, Andrea stayed in Philip's arms a moment, both gazing into each other's eyes. Three words that escaped from Philip's lips made Andrea nearly swoon.

"I love you."

**Awww, look at this. One psychopath and a lawyer sharing a tender moment. Only in TWD does this happen. Hope you enjoyed! Please review, I really need some constructive criticism. Love you lots!**


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning consisted of cleaning the roads and searching for missing civilians. Most were found dead. Or dying. Some bit, some shot in the confusion.

"This is the sixth one," Andrea whispered to Milton after a dead, shot man was loaded into the truck.

"This is insane. All these people... Gone..."

"How many do you think are left?"

"Twenty-two confirmed regular townies left. Twenty dead."

Andrea gulped.

"So many dead," Andrea said, eyes closing.

"Our forces are severely weakened," Philip said, walking up to them from behind.

"Forces?" Andrea echoed.

Did Philip consider the people of Woodbury as a force instead of people?

"We need to make sure everyone in the town can defend themselves," Philip said, ignoring her.

"We can organize for experienced marksmen in the town to help out the less able," Milton suggested, glancing at Andrea.

"That's what I was thinking. Most of the people from the prison can shoot. Even the kid can. Hopefully they'd be willing to help."

"I'm sure they would," Andrea blurted. "They'd want to protect this town best they could."

Philip just nodded.

"Alright, I'll put you in charge of getting them to help. Milton, organize the teams. Do it however you want. I'll discuss all this with Martinez and Merle and then the citizens."

Milton and Andrea nodded.

Once Philip went out of earshot, Andrea looked to Milton. "Did he seem to be in a mood to you?"

"He gets like that when things don't go his way," Milton muttered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like to stay out of his way."

Andrea was shocked. Philip had always seemed so calm and controlled. She couldn't imagine him getting angry over not getting his way. That seemed childish.

Milton sighed.

"Well, we'd better get on with our tasks," he said, and walked off to the apartment building.

Andrea turned to head down the road. She thought about what she'd tell Rick and the others. How she'd explain what they had to do. She could almost see Rick's irritated look. Then another thought crossed her mind. How would she explain to Philip why Maggie couldn't help? Maybe she could make up some condition Maggie had? No, he wouldn't fall for that.

"Andrea," a voice whispered from the side of her. She turned to see Michonne, wielding her katana.

"What's up?" she asked, wondering where Michonne could have been. She hadn't seen her in a while.

"I need to talk to you and the others. I found something in the Governor's apartment-"

"You were snooping around in his apartment?" Andrea asked, eyes raised.

"I had good reason. I'm suspicious-"

"That gives you no right to break into his apartment when he gave you a place to stay," Andrea countered, infuriated at her friend's actions.

"Just listen. He had a girl in a cage in a room. Undead girl."

Andrea's eyes grew wide.

"She was tired with a chain with a bag over her head. I have no idea why she was there-"

"You're lying."

"What?"

"Philip wouldn't keep a walker in a cage in his apartment. That's not him."

"So you trust him more than me? Who saved you?" Michonne asked, irritated.

"You both did. He saved us, Michonne," Andrea replied, folding her arms.

"He endangered us here. I don't trust him Andrea," Michonne said stubbornly.

"I do. He saved us all from the prison. He save all my friends from a terrible life," Andrea answered.

"I can't help you're completely under his spell but-"

"I am not!" Andrea refused indignantly.

"Let me finish one sentence," Michonne said agitated.

Andrea narrowed her eyes at Michonne. Was it really that obvious her and Philip...

"You are completely blinded Andrea. I don't know how to get it through your skull he isn't a good man. I'll show you the girl if you don't believe me," Michonne said.

"I don't need to snoop," Andrea stated simply.

Michonne let out an annoyed sigh.

"Andrea, you have to listen-"

"I don't have to do anything," Andrea contradicted.

Movement in the shrubbery by the two women interrupted them. A very concerned Daryl stepped out.

"What are ya two fightin bout?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We're not fighting about anything-" Andrea began but was cut off by Michonne.

"The Governor isn't a good man, but Andrea here can't see that."

"Yer just figurin that out?" Daryl asked Michonne.

"You don't trust him either?" Michonne asked, eyebrow raised.

"Of course I don't! He's too shady, ya know? Me and Merle's pa taught us not to trust anyone. Merle seems to have forgotten that though," Daryl answered, running a hand through his thick hair.

"Michonne, Daryl, come on. He gave us a place to stay. He gave us food and more importantly, hope."

"He gave us false hope," Michonne said, staring at Andrea.

"He isn't the man you think he is," Michonne continued.

"He isn't the man you two think he is either," Andrea replied.

"You're blinded by love?" Michonne whispered.

"What?" Andrea asked, aggravation at an all time high.

"You love him," Michonne stated. "You fail to see his faults."

"I have no clue what you're talking about-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Andrea glared at Michonne and Daryl. Daryl shuffled his feet awkwardly, and clenched his bow.

"I see his faults, I know what he is capable of, but I trust him to help us. I wouldn't have brought us here if I thought this place was unsafe. I wouldn't have lured anyone into a trap, especially Carl and Judith."

"Why do yer trust 'im so easily?" Daryl asked.

"He saved us, did he not?"

"Jenner saved us. Then made us lose Jacqui. He made us seem safe-"

"And we were!" Andrea interrupted Daryl.

"We were until the place almost blew up in our faces."

Michonne just looked at them oddly. Andrea had forgotten she wasn't with them at the CDC.

"Hershel's farm looked safe," Daryl began. "Until the walkers almost got us dead."  
"So we can't trust anything or anyone? I can't trust you? Okay. I won't," Andrea said, a smug smile forming on her lips.

"Never said you had to in the first place sweetheart," Daryl drawled, and stomped off.

Andrea narrowed her eyes and stalked off. She ignored the call from Michonne to come back and headed to Rick's house.

The walk there felt like hours. So many thoughts were swarming in Andrea's head, only angering her further. Did everyone know she liked Philip? Milton knew, for sure, and also Michonne and now Daryl. If Rick found out, he'd get angry, not that that mattered anymore. Her main thoughts circled around how angry she was at Michonne. Michonne had no reason to not trust him. He'd only helped them. Her thoughts turned to Carol's death, and how unfair it was she had to lose the only person who still trusted her. Then she realized she was being selfish. Only thinking of how it would affect her. Some friend she was.

A voice distracted her.

"Talked to Rick yet?" Philip said, and matched her pace.

"Not yet, I got a little sidetracked by Daryl and Michonne."

"What did they want?"

"Oh, uh, nothing really. Just... About Carol."

Philip gave her a troubled gaze. Almost like he didn't believe her. Then again, why had Andrea lied to him? She just ranted about how he could be trusted, and here she was lying to him. What kind of hypocrite was she?

"Oh yes, I am sorry for your loss."

He put a reassuring hand in her shoulder. As usual, Andrea felt warmth and compassion from his touch. What was wrong with her?

"Well, I'll let you get on with telling them. Thank you so much Andrea," Philip said, and walked away.

Andrea couldn't help but feel annoyed and happy at the same time. She was getting sick of the mixed emotions Philip caused, but still felt happy when he was around or when he complimented her.

As she got close to Rick, Merle, and Daryl's house, a figure began running toward her. She felt herself reaching for her gun on impulse, but relaxed when she saw Rick running to her.

"Rick?" she called to him.

"Andrea, remember when we went go look for Carol's body?"

Andrea nodded.

"Well, she didn't die from a bite."

"Well what did she die from then?"

"She was shot."

**Ok, ok I know what you're thinking. Crappy ending. Just hold your horses, the next chapter will explain. **

** Michonne-Impossible- Thanks for the feedback. I will definitely keep in mind your suggestions, and try to lengthen my chapters and go more in depth for action scenes. (Btw, love your username! :p)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Shot?" Andrea asked, eyes wide.

"Right through the chest."

"But that doesn't make any sense. She was shot, not bit."

Rick just stared at her a moment. Suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"You never heard what Jenner told me at the CDC. You were.. .elsewhere..."

Andrea barely managed to suppress an incoming eye roll.

"So...?"

"We're all infected. No matter how we die, we turn."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"But-but," Andrea stuttered. Her thoughts immediately turned to Mr. Coleman. How could she have been so stupid? She never even realized that he'd died of old age, and wasn't bit. What was she distracted by?

"Even if she was shot, it could have been in the crossfire," Andrea reasoned, mind swarming with thoughts.

Rick gave a dubious look.

"Maybe," he said quietly.

"You- you think it was intentional?" Andrea asked, heart beginning to race.

"We're all suspicious right now. Tensions have been high lately."

"But why would someone kill Carol?"

"It was probably an accident. Nothing to think too much on."

Andrea nodded.

"Yeah."

The two stood there for a moment, and Andrea debated whether to confront Rick on his lie. She decided against it, with Carol's death still haunting both of them, and didn't want the unnecessary drama.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Rick asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. But I need to tell everyone, not just you."

Rick glared at Andrea.

"Why can't you tell me first?"

Andrea sighed.

"Look, I have nothing against you. It's something that concerns all of them, not just you, and I'd rather tell everyone at once then-"

"Leave us again," Rick interrupted.

Andrea gave him a strange look.

"The first time you told me to leave. You told me to go to make everything easier for you. I don't know if you're beginning to believe your lies but-"

"I never said any of that."

Andrea stared at Rick. She was positive their encounter after finding Axel wasn't something she imagined. Had Rick finally gone insane?

"Rick-"

"You left Andrea. None of us want you back."

"You lied to them. You told them I wanted to go. I didn't. You made me."

"I didn't make you do anything. Even if I said all those things, you should have stayed. You're not loyal."

Andrea realized with a painstaking pang in her chest he was right about one thing. She didn't have to leave. She left because Rick said they didn't need her, and instead of arguing, she left. She just left.

"Rick, I'm so sorry. I know I left, but I thought-"

"You didn't think. Beth was a mess after you left, Hershel and Maggie couldn't even calm her down. She tried again."

Andrea didn't need clarification. Her thoughts turned to that day in the farm when Beth tried with a shard of glass.

"Rick, I-"

"I'll get everyone together. Just this once. But then, I want you out of our lives. Out of all our lives."

Andrea's thoughts swerved to Maggie. Maggie was pregnant and needed another girl to confide in. There was Beth, yes, but she wasn't in a state to be confided in.

"Rick, that's not fair-"

"We don't need anymore hurt from you," Rick interrupted, angering Andrea.

"You were hurt? You wanted me gone, so I left."

"I never said any of that! I can't remember it, so it didn't happen!"

"You're trying to convince yourself it never happened, but Rick, it did! Just because Lori is dead doesn't mean you need to black out everything that makes you seem like the bad guy!"

Rick gave her a menacing glare.

"Lori isn't dead. She can't be! Carl and Judith need her!"

"She is! And if you're trying to convince yourself she's still here then you are-"

Andrea was interrupted by a hand slapping her face. She stumbled back and stared at Rick, tears welling up in her eyes.

Rick just looked at her face, then to his hand.

"I-I," he stuttered, and put one foot back.

"Rick," she whispered, clutching at her face. It stung, but she ignored the pain.

"It's-it's okay. Y-you're recovering."

Rick just stared at Andrea. His eyes had a sorrow in them that vastly surpassed Andrea's pain.

"Andrea. Who am I?" he asked, barely raising his voice over a whisper.

"You're Rick," Andrea answered, unsure of what he meant.

"No! Who am I?" he yelled, and by reflex, Andrea stepped back.

Rick saw the movement and cupped his hand over his face.

"What have I become? I'm like Shane. I'm like Shane. I hurt people. I hurt them," Rick muttered.

"What did Shane do to you?" Andrea asked.

"He tried to kill me. He told me Lori loved him more than she loved me. But he hurt them too. He hurt Carl and Lori. He hurt them. I hurt them. I'm Shane."

"You're- you're not Shane," Andrea replied, wondering if Rick was completely crazy.

"I am. I am Andrew too. I tried to kill Axel the same way he killed Lori. With walkers. I'm Andrew and Shane. I'm the bad guy."

"Rick-"

"I'm not crazy," Rick whispered. "I'm not."

"Rick, I don't think you're crazy at all-"

A rustling in the bushes interrupted them. A very pale Daryl stood in front of them.

"Rick, man. We know who shot Carol."

"Who?" Andrea asked, lip shaking.

"The bullet in Carol matched the ones in her gun."

"What?" Andrea blurted, staring at Daryl.

"Couldn't someone else have had the same gun with the same ammo-"

"Maybe, but the gun she got wasn't full."

"She- she could have tried to defend herself-"

"Only one bullet was gone. That ain't normal, kinda weird."

"Maybe she didn't have time, but she knew it was a shot to the brain that ended it, why would she shoot herself in the chest?" Andrea wondered aloud.

"The only person that knows ain't here," Daryl answered, narrowing his eyes.

The three just looked to each other a moment.

"We need to talk to Phi-The Governor," Andrea said.

"It could have been anyone here in this town," Rick said grimly.

"No it couldn't," Andrea answered.

Daryl and Rick just looked at her.

"The civilians aren't armed. To maintain the peace. The only reason I had a gun was because the Governor gave me one of his at the beginning of the attack."

"You were with him at the beginning of the attack?" Rick asked.

"Yeah... We uh-"

"I ain't gotta know what you two were doing," Daryl interrupted.

Andrea became beet red.

"Not like that!" she said, rubbing her forehead.

Daryl just gave her a look and sighed.

"Well, I guess we'd better get everyone," Andrea said after a moment of silence. Daryl and Rick nodded, and the three turned to walk to the house. Andrea worried about what everyone's response would be to both acarol's odd death and to helping Woodbury. She guessed she'd better just let things play out.

Cause that's worked perfectly so far, Andrea thought.

As they approached the house, Andrea felt a tugging feeling in her side. It almost felt like someone was watching the trio walk to the house.

Now Andrea knew she was just being paranoid. But a nagging feeling in Andrea's throat made her hesitate. Way if she was right? Who'd be following her, and why?

She shook off the feeling and prepared to go break the news to her friend school didn't consider themselves her friend. So much drama during an apocalypse. It never ends.

**Hopefully this chapter helped explain some things. This one kind of updated us on Rick's condition, and showed more Daryl. We could all use more Daryl.**

** Michonne_Impossible: Big enough plot twist? XD Don't worry, they'll be more to Carol's story **


	17. Chapter 17

"Why Merle ain't here?" Daryl asked once the meeting was called. "We can't find him," Rick said, and Daryl squinted.  
"I get the feeling you didn't look," he grumbled.  
"And Michonne?" Andrea asked.

"Not one of us," Rick stated simply.

Andrea sighed and carried on.

Once the group was called,Andrea explained everything Philip had said to her.

"You want us to help these random people we don't know?" Rick asked giving Andrea a look. If looks could kill,Andrea would be six feet under already.

"Yes, I do. They need you. Some of these people are terrible with a gun, some have never even shot one," Andrea responded.

"So? It's not our problem if they all die," Rick countered.

"It's not their problem if we get kicked out."

"Why would we get kicked out?" Maggie asked, and laid a hand on her stomach.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rick growled, anger seeping into his words. "These people are using us to have a strong defense."

"I didn't mean it like that Rick-" "Then what did you mean?"

"I only meant-I..." Andrea sighed. "I don't know what I meant. Look, I don't think they'd kick us out, but wouldn't it be nice to be useful?"

Glenn looked to Maggie, then the ground. Hershel fidgeted around uncomfortably.

"We're not here to be useful," Rick hissed.  
"Wouldn't it be nice to help these people?" Andrea contradicted.

"We're not a part of Woodbury's people. We're still just can't trust any of them!" Rick yelled, voice quickly rising.

"What if we want to help?" a timid voice picked up. A sheepish Glenn looked at Rick.

Rick glared at him, daring him to speak.  
"Th-they could help defend us. Plus, its the right thing to do." Rick clenched his fists.  
"Or they could use the weapons against us and kill us!"

With that remark,Andrea knew why Rick blamed himself. He helped the inmates, and they turned against him. He blamed himself for Lori and Theodore's death. He thinks if he never helped the inmates, they wouldn't have killed Lori.

"Rick, its not your fault."  
The group turned to look at Andrea.

"You didn't kill Lori. Andrew did. You did the right thing and helped people in other inmates were alright in the head... Right?"

"Well, Oscar did kill Andrew," Glenn added, thoughtfully.  
"Oscar was a good guy. So was Axel," Beth said in her small voice.

"Axel and the others helped us make the prison safer too. And they shared their food and helped us. Their kindness was evident," Maggie said.

"Then they turned against us," Rick said, fuming.  
"Andrew and Tomas were bad eggs. They were also killed ," Glenn said.

"Not before they killed Lori," Rick countered, venom in his tone.

"Lori still had her kid. She left a piece of her. She knew she was going to die, Rick," Maggie said, tears welling up.

"If she wasn't chased by those walkers, she would have been able to give birth in a better place-"

"That still wouldn't have helped the fact she needed a C section. Rick, her odds weren't good in the first place. It was just a case of bad timing that she died during the attack."

"It made her go into labour!" Rick exclaimed.

"If she wouldn't have gone into labour, she still most likely, wouldn't have had a chance," Maggie whispered.

"She still would have had one," Rick said, and the group took it as a sign the argument was over.

"So, are we going to help them?" Daryl asked.  
"We should vote on it," Glenn stated.  
The others nodded and Rick sighed.  
"Who votes we shouldn't help them?" Glenn called. Only two hands went up. Rick and Hershel's. "Her-Hershel?" Glenn stuttered.

"This isn't our battle. We just need to keep ourselves alive," he said simply. Another hand slowly came up. Carl's.  
"No one let me speak," Carl grumbled

"Well what do you have to say?" Andrea asked.

"I agree with Hershel. Why should we help these people? They weren't here to save my mom. They haven't done anything for me yet."

"Is that everyone?" Glenn asked, after a moment of awkward silence. "Who wants to help them?"

Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, and Beth's hands came up. Andrea raised hers, also, receiving a glare from Rick.

"You're not one of us. You're vote doesn't count for anything," he said. "Rick, that's it," Daryl said, surprising Andrea  
"What?" Rick asked, shocked Daryl would counter him.

"You need to ain't done nothing wrong. She got left behind to save Carol, and we just moved didn't even try, heck, we could have saved her. We didn't."

"But she left us again," Beth said, looking at Andrea angrily.

"That was all a lie. I admit, I did leave, but not to hurt any of you," she explained.

"Then what did happen?" Carl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly what I said happened," Rick growled.

"Oh, how many times are you going to lie to them?" Andrea asked.

"I'm not lying!" Ricky's eyes narrowed to give a warning didn't care. She was fuming. Carole's words of the group needing Rick didn't matter anymore.

"Rick told me to leave. He said you all would be better off without me. I did leave, which I shouldn't have done, but I did it to help you, not hurt you."

"Wh-why would you tell her to leave then lie to us?" Maggie asked.

"She's the liar! I'm not!"

Andrea pointed to her swollen eye.

"He gave me this earlier when I confronted him about it."

A collected gasp sounded from the group. They looked at Andrea's eye. Injuries weren't uncommon during the time, and it wasn't odd to see someone come home with a busted lip or black eye, but an injury given by another human? Unheard of.

"D-dad?Why would you lie and hurt a girl?You always said guys who hurt girls are terrible people. Hypocrite," Carl accused.

Rick looked like he wanted to disappear.

"I-I," he stuttered.

Daryl glared at Rick.

"Man, I always thought you were ok, but that ain't right. I ain't got no respect for liars an' men who hit ladies."

By now, Rick's face was redder than Andrea thought possible. She wondered if she'd made a mistake telling them about Rick's rampage. She shrugged it off, and looked to the group. All of them had a disgusted look directed at Rick.

As each second ticked by, everyone was just waiting for a response from Rick. He just looked lost, upset, and angry.

Andrea looked to Carl. He looked even angrier than his father. He had every right to be though.

Everyone else just looked awkward and angry. Once again,Andrea wondered if she said too much. She didn't have much time to wonder.

"You'd better go tell your boyfriend we'll do it," Rick drawled, rage pouring out of his tone.

Andrea gave an unamused glare.

"Fine. I will," she said and walked out. She knew Rick wasn't right in the head right now, but he still annoyed her to no end. Instead of feeling sorry, he was sighed and prepared to go tell Philip. And because Philip was on his man-period, this was going to be even more fun.

**I was listening to Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down when I wrote this. I think it's a perfect song for the Governor. Opinions? Anyway, sorry this chapter is short, they'll get longer. *hehehehthatswhatshesaid***

** Emma- Thanks for your support! Who knows, maybe you're right.**

** Michonne_Impossible- Is it bad I sometimes want to slap him? XD**

** reneparanoiaxx- Thanks for the follow!**


	18. Chapter 18

As Andrea began walking away from Rick and Daryl's house, she considered all that'd been going on. She wasn't on good terms with at least two of her "friends", and the rest of her friends had been fed lies.

A rustling in the bushes distracted her.

"Come on Kelsey!" a feminine voice whispered.

"I'm trying, my foot is caught," another voice whispered back.

"He's going to catch up. He's going to kill us!" the first voice said, fear in her tone.

Andrea turned to move the bushes aside, but the two girls slammed into her. She fell onto the ground, below the weight of them.

"Ow," she muttered.

"Who are you?" she asked the two children who couldn't be over sixteen.

"You need to run," one girl said, staring right at Andrea, ignoring her question.

"Get out of here, it isn't safe here," she added.

"The Governor wants us dead," the other girl sobbed.

Andrea's eyes widened. No way Philip could even dream of harming these two little girls.

"She doesn't believe us," one of the girls whispered.

"Whatever. Don't tell him we came through here," she pleaded, eyes filled with fear.

Andrea reached out her hands and grabbed the girls' wrists.

"Come with me," she muttered, wondering what she was doing. She found herself dragging them towards Rick's home.

The two girls tried to struggle. Andrea squeezed their wrists.

"I won't hurt you, just shush," she whispered.

The sound of a truck getting closer scared the two girls.

"He's here!" one whispered.

Andrea swore under her breath and dragged them away from the noise. She shoved them into some shrubbery and began to walk to the truck. One of the girls began to speak a warning, but earned a glare from Andrea. Andrea put a finger to her lips and motioned for them to hide.

As the truck grew closer, she shoved her hands in her jeans. She looked behind her, and sighed with relief when she couldn't see the two girls. She wondered for the second time in five short minutes what she was doing.

Finally a white truck turned the corner toward Andrea. It slowed as it noticed her walking down the road.

"Andrea!" Philip called.

"Hey," she said, trying to slow her heart rate.

"Have you seen two girls running around here?"

"What did they look like?" Andrea asked, cocking her head.

"One was medium height, dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. The other was only a bit shorter, lighter brown hair and hair down? Both light skinned?"

The way Philip described them made them seem like criminals. Se really wanted to admit the truth, but just couldn't.

"Oh yeah! They ran that way, said something about hiding in one of the homes?" she lied, scratching her head.

Andrea really hoped he believed her. She hated lying, ever since she became a lawyer. She loved facts and proof.

"Thanks," Philip said and swerved around.

"Oh, and they said they'd help!" Andrea called after him.

"Great!" he replied, speeding off.

After he was out of eyeshot, she grabbed the two girls.

"Come with me," she said, pulling them to Rick's house.

Luckily when she got there, everyone had dispersed. She managed to get into a vacant room far away from anyone.

"Let's start off with, who are you?"

"I'm Carrie," the taller stated. "And this is Kelsey."

Carrie... The girl who helps Milton, Andrea thought.

"Why was he chasing you?" she asked.

"We saw something we shouldn't have," Carrie answered.

"What?"

The two girls looked to each other.

"We saw him with... With Merle..."

"And?" Andrea said, dread beginning to fall on her.

"We saw him shoot Merle. Right in up the head."

"What?" Andrea blurted.

"He shot him. Just killed him. Right there," Kelsey said, lips trembling.

"He saw us and chased us. He'll probably kill us too if he finds us. We don't want to die," Carrie said, eyes watering. She quickly wiped them and carried on.

"Are you two related?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah. Sisters. Kelsey is older than me by a year," Carrie replied.

That was a bit surprising. Carrie seemed more mature, and was taller. But they had more important things to discuss.

"When he doesn't find us, he'll come back. He'll find us then, and hurt you for lying to him," Carrie said.

"He won't find you... I-I'll make sure he doesn't. Stay here, and don't make a noise. This isn't my house. My friends don't know you're here. Stay under the bed, no matter what," Andrea said,

The two girls nodded and slid under the bed. Andrea rested her hands on her face. She knew what she had to do, but really didn't want to.

It only took a little while to find Philip. He was hysterical.

"I can't find them anywhere!" he screamed, staring at Andrea.

Andrea pretended to wipe away a tear.

"H-huh?" he stuttered, looking at her.

"The girls- the girls you were talking about. I watched them- them," Andrea sobbed, hoping he silent catch on to her lie.

"What?"

"I watched them die!" Andrea cried, letting all the other tears escape. They cascaded down her face. She wondered if these tears were just all the pent up emotions she felt. Maybe this wasn't completely fake.

"They died?"

"At least, I- I guess it was them. They matched your descriptions perfectly."

"How did they die?" Philip asked, and Andrea noticed him becoming calmer.

"They climbed up the wall, and- and fell off. I hurried up after them ,trying to stop them, but was too late. They were- they were devoured almost as soon as they hit the ground."

Andrea pretended to try to slow her tears.

Philip held her in a hug. Once again, even though she knew all of what he had done, she felt safe in his arms.

"It's alright," he soothed.

Andrea laid her head on his shoulder.

The two stood, undisturbed, with only the light from the setting sun shining on them.

"Earlier, you said they will help?" Philip asked, breaking the calm silence.

"Yeah. They want to try to be useful and try and help Woodbury as best they can," Andrea paraphrased.

This time, talking to Philip hadn't been so relaxing. She felt herself tensing up, and wondered if she was just being paranoid. Then she remembered Carrie and Kelsey's words about the Governor killing Merle, and grew stiff again.

"Something wrong?" he asked, noticing her odd behavior.

"No, no I'm fine. Still a little worked up about the girls," she lied, wondering how she'd gotten so good at lying.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," he said with a warm smile. Well, Andrea figured it was supposed to be warm, but it looked forced.

"W-what did they do?" she asked.

Philip raised an eyebrow.

"They ran off, I thought one of the, was hiding a bite. That's why I was so nervous."

It was a lie. Andrea knew neither of them were bitten.

"Oh that reminds me!" Andrea said. "I need to speak with Merle and Martinez about the part of the wall the girls climbed up, it was unguarded."

Philip stiffened up.

"I don't know where Merle is, he's been missing since yesterday! Of you see him, let me know, alright?"

Andrea nodded.

Looks like the Governor did have something to hide. Andrea realized with a heavy heart that maybe he wasn't the man she pegged him to be.

**What do you think? Thoughts on all that's going on? Remember to review and correct my grammatical or spelling errors.**

** Michonne_Impossible- Haha! He probably wanted to!**

** deelove1- I never really liked the Rickdrea ship, but I can't say I'm a fan of Michonne/Rick either. And yeah, sometimes throughout the season, I wanted to knock her over the head and tell her to open her eyes.**


	19. Chapter 19

"You told him we died?" Kelsey verified, eyes wide.

"No, she told him we're staying with her," Carrie said sarcastically, and lightly punched her sister's shoulder. "It makes more sense than telling him we're still around."

"Yeah, but will he believe it?"

"Doesn't matter. We're dead anyway."

Andrea was startled by Carrie's bluntness. If Kelsey was affected by it, she didn't show any signs.

"Ah, whatever. I'm just really hungry. Got any food?" she asked Andrea.

Andrea chuckled. She walked to the kitchen and pulled out a slight amount of food. She felt somewhat bad about taking Rick and Daryl's rations, but had the feeling they wouldn't notice. It was for a good cause anyway.

Kelsey gobbled the food down, and Andrea turned to Carrie.

"Want anything? she asked.

"No, I can manage myself."

Andrea raised an eyebrow.

"How do you expect to get food?"

"I'll figure it out," Carrie mumbled back. Kelsey directed a playful nudge to Carrie, who just glared back.

Suddenly, a noise sounded from the kitchen. Muffled curses sounded from the other side of the door. as the doorknob twisted, all three of the girls just froze. As the door creaked open, Andrea sighed in relief at the sight. A very confused Daryl stood at the doorstep, looking a Andrea and the two very dirty girls.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked the two girls, then looked to Andrea.

"And why is the short one eating all my food?"

"Daryl, these two girls were in a tight spot-"

"Oh really? Well they ain't gonna go 'bout eating all my food," Daryl said.

"Daryl, it was only a bit-"

"Wait," Carrie interrupted. "You're name is Andrea?"

Andrea nodded, confused.

"Yeah, why?"

Carrie drew back as of she was disgusted.

"You're the one who's been all over the Governor," Carrie growled, anger filling her tone.

Kelsey reached out a hand.

"Carrie, calm down-"

"No! Can't you tell? She's working for him, against us!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Car," Kelsey reasoned, but Carrie ignored her.

"You're with him too aren't you?" she said, pointing to Daryl. "We're not safe here, are we?"

Daryl looked to Andrea.

"Carrie, Daryl is Merle's brother," Andrea said, shuffling her feet.

"Merle? What's he in this?" Daryl asked, glancing between the three.

"Merle's his... Brother?" Kelsey spoke, shock falling her expression.

"Someone tell me what Merle's got to do with all this," Daryl demanded.

Carrie cleared her throat.

"The reason we are here, is... We saw the Governor do something we weren't supposed to see. He was... He was with Merle in one of the vacant homes. They seemed to be fighting. Curiosity got the better of my sister and I, and we eavesdropped. The Governor seemed mad Merle wasn't at his post when the walkers attacked. Merle was angry at being accused, and it got- it got bad," Carrie explained, and paused for a breath. "The Governor raised his gun and fired. Merle-Merle died."

Daryl just stared at the girls.

"You didn't even try to help him," Daryl said, breathing heavily.

"We-we couldn't. We were unarmed as all the civilians are, and-"

"And nothing. You could have helped."

"It all happened so quickly. It was in a matter of like, two minutes," Carrie retaliated, and Andrea could sense her nervousness.

Daryl looked to the ground. Andrea wasn't sure, but it looked like tears were forming in his eyes.

"Are you sure he is dead?" Daryl asked.

"Positive," Carrie answered.

Daryl clenched his fists.

"The Governor will pay. I'll- I'll kill him. I'll-"

"Daryl, stop. We have to reason this out. He's got Woodbury on his side, who do we have? I can try to reason with him-"

"Oh, so you're willing to reason with your boyfriend, who chased us, tried to kill us, killed one of your friend's brothers, and who knows what else he's done. How sweet," Carrie said sarcastically.

Andrea resisted making a comeback. She knew Carrie was still shaken up, but Andrea wished Carrie would develop her sister's attitude.

"Carrie, stop," Kelsey said, staring at her sister. "Andrea's trying to help us, the very least we can do is be respectful. What would Harry think?"

Carrie looked at her sister.

"Harry's dead. It doesn't matter."

She walked to the edge of the room and sat down. She placed her head in her knees, and Andrea guessed she was crying.

"Kelsey, why haven't I heard of you? I've heard of Carrie but-"

"I'm just Carrie's sister. People don't usually mention me, except when they're referring to the nobodies in town."

Andrea felt a stab of pity for the girl. She seemed to be stuck living in her sister's shadow.

"How old are you two anyway?"

"I'm sixteen, Carrie's fifteen. I'll be seventeen Monday."

"Oh, wow."

"Carrie doesn't act younger. She's pretty much taken care of me throughout this whole thing, but I think something cracked when she couldn't protect Harry. She's very overprotective and controlling, all of which you've probably already figured out."

"Why aren't you as affected by Harry's death?" Andrea wondered, hoping she didn't strike a nerve.

"I figure wherever he is, he's better off. Is it sick to say I'm jealous of him?"

Andrea sighed.

"I wish I could get out of this world too sometimes," Andrea confessed. "I almost took my own life once."

"You'd be surprised by how many people got out that way," Kelsey said.

Daryl cleared his throat.

"We ain't got time for chitchat. Ok, Andrea, you know you gotta tell the Governor you stayin with us for a while, right?"

Andrea nodded.

"I'll make something up," she replied, mind racing.

"Oh, now she's willing to lie for us, she's really riding the dangerous lifestyle," Carrie said, earning a glare and an elbow to the side from Kelsey.

"Come on Carrie, be fair."

Carrie just huffed and rolled her eyes. Her eyes were puffy and red, and Her cheeks were tear stained. Neither of this stopped her sarcastic and blunt attitude.

"Carrie, I'm trying-"

"Maybe you should try harder. Kill him. He trusts you. You're the only one who can."

"I- I can't just-"

"You can kill walkers, you can kill him. He's just as good as them, if not worse. He's vile, Andrea."

"I know, but if we kill him we'd be just like him," Andrea reasoned to no avail.

"No we wouldn't. We would be heroes."

"Not to the people of Woodbury," Andrea said.

"They don't have to know. You know what, do what you want. But when we get caught, I won't try to hide that you helped us. Maybe that's what you need to gain some common sense."

Finally Andrea cracked.

"I don't have common sense? You're the one saying we run over there and shoot him!"

"Did I say that? No I didn't. I just said you need to kill him. You're the one saying we reason with a psychopath."

"I wouldn't go as far to call him a psychopath-"

"He killed my brother," Daryl said, eyes narrowed.

"You need to wake up Andrea," Carrie stated.

"I don't need to do anything," Andrea replied with a huff.

"Who's more mature here? Huffing and puffing when you're questioned. Grow up," Carrie hissed, and Andrea swore she could actually feel the girl's hatred.

"Stop this," Kelsey said. "This arguing isn't solving anything."

"Fine. But I just want to say one thing. In this world, only one rule is left," Carrie started, surprising Andrea with her firm tone. "Fight the dead, and fear the living."

**And there's the famous phrase. Thoughts on the sisters' completely different attitudes? Read and review please! :D**

** Guest- Or they can all stall around and do nothing to leave. Logic. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

The words of the young teenager slowly sunk in. Was she right? In the world, do the living have to fear everyone alive and dead? She didn't have much time to ponder the thought, as Carrie interrupted.

"Well? We're kind of short on time here, so you might want to go talk to your boyfriend today."

Andrea muttered an agreement and turned to Daryl.

"I need you to keep them safe. Don't tell anyone yet, especially Rick."

"I ain't stupid," Daryl responded with a roll of his eyes.

As Andrea walked out, she was hit with a fresh wave of apprehension. She often found herself getting more and more anxious over the events of the day the more she thought about it. Like, what if Philip found out she'd been helping Carrie and Kelsey? What would he do? Honestly, with the way he'd been acting lately, Andrea didn't think he'd really have mercy of he found out. And if the others found out? They'd just started trusting her again, and she didn't want to blow it... For the second time in a matter of days.

She was in too deep of thought to notice Philip approaching her. She jumped when he greeted her.

"You alright?" Philip asked.

Andrea gave a nervous chuckle.

"F-fine, guess my tensions are high," she replied, hoping he wouldn't begin discussing the girls.

"Aren't everyone's?" he answered with a sigh.

Andrea just nodded and looked down.

"Everything alright?" he asked, raising her chin to meet his eyes. Andrea felt like butter, melting in his gaze.

"It's just... Daryl... He- he is still shaken up about Carol and needs some companionship, so is it all right if I spend a few nights over there?"

Philip laughed.

"You don't have to ask permission from me," he answered. "But I suppose to is nice to know where everyone is."

His words almost made Andrea shudder. Was he controlling or what?

Andrea forced a smile.

"Thanks," she replied.

A scream sliced through the air, making both of them turn to the source. They ran, Andrea only a few strides ahead. The sight made Andrea gasp.

A very frantic Milton was attempting to fight off three walkers. He was kicking and screaming and throwing punches to no avail. The physically inept man was no match for three walkers by himself. Andrea reached for her gun, but two shots fired through the air before she could. Two walkers dropped, and the third turned to the noise. Andrea aimed at the last one's head, and ended it.

Milton fell to the ground, breaking heavily. Andrea studied the man, and was relieved to see no visible bites on the bit of skin she could see.

"Bit?" Philip asked, aiming his gun at a new target. Milton's head.

"N-no! You two came just in time."

"Stand up," he demanded, not lowering the gun.

"Philip, its Milton, he wouldn't lie-"

"He'll do as I say," Philip said, eyes narrowed.

Andrea felt her mouth grow dry. Philip had completely changed his whole personality in minutes, leaving Andrea confused and irritated.

Milton stood on shaky feet, and turned around. Andrea could see no bites anywhere, and Philip relaxed his gun.

"Sorry Milton, you know how it is," he said, not sounding sorry at all.

Milton just nodded and took a deep breath. He began walking, headed to his lab, when she noticed blood beginning to drip from the ankle area. She stood in front of Philip and blocked his view.

"Have you seem Merle since be left his post?" Andrea asked. "Daryl is pretty worried."

The Governor shrugged.

"Nope, nor do I expect to. I think he's gone for good."

His calm manner made Andrea want to throw up. He'd killed the man for goodness sake!

"Oh," Andrea said, turning around. Thankfully, Milton had made it to his lab, and was shutting the door right as he caught Andrea's gaze.

"I think I'll go check up on Milton," Andrea said, and Philip nodded.

"That'd be great," he said.

She turned and began walking away when his voice stopped her.

"Remember Andrea, you can tell me anything. I won't be mad."

Yeah right, Andrea thought but turned and smiled.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

A feeling of dread flowed through Andrea as she walked to the lab. Was he suspicious of her?

By the time she got to the lab, she was nearly hyperventilating. She was scared for the girls, and herself.

"Milton?" she said, looking through the lab. The clatter of a glass smashing helped Andrea locate the scientist.

"Milton, I saw the blood, you-you can tell me."

A tear-stained Milton looked to Andrea.

"I wasn't bit," he said, showing the wound on his ankle. It looked far too shallow to be a bite, and was shaped odd.

"What happened?" she asked, and took a seat by the shaken man.

"He knows, I know he does. He knows."

"What does he know?" Andrea asked confused.

"He knows I told Michonne about Penny," he said, dropping his voice to a whisper.

"Penny?" Andrea said back, earning a shush from Milton.

"Penny- Penny was his daughter. She died in the first walker attack. He didn't want to believe it and caged her, put her in his apartment."

Andrea blinked. So Michonne wasn't lying about the undead girl in his apartment.

"I don't think he does-"

"He must have! He never treats me at coldly unless he's angry. And he was fuming. I'm just lucky he saved me. But that's thanks to you Andrea. If you weren't there, he'd probably have left me to die."

Milton shuddered.

"Milton. Come stay with me, Rick, and Daryl. We'll protect you," Andrea said, trying to soothe the terrified man.

"I'd like that but- but I can't. I can't endanger you like that Andrea. I'll figure it all out in my own, but thanks. You're truly a great friend."

"Milton, please. It's only the rational thing to do-"

"It may be rational, but its not moral. Andrea, I'll be fine, don't worry about me. He still needs me. I'm the only leading the cure research for his daughter."

"No wonder he has you do all those studies," Andrea realized.

"Yeah, he thinks she's still alive. I knew from the test on Mr. Coleman."

Andrea sighed.

"I wish they weren't."

"One thing I learned from this world is wishing doesn't do anything. That's why I don't have much hope for the future."

Andrea felt a stab of pity. The only friend Milton had before all this was quickly turning into a psychopath.

"Milton, I'm here if you ever need me."

Milton smiled.

"Thanks. Be safe, I don't know what I'd do if I lost a friend like you," Milton said, and gave a small smile.

"Don't worry about me, you keep yourself safe."

The two shared an awkward hug and parted ways. The walk back to Rick's was a quiet and solemn one. Honestly, Andrea really didn't know what would happen if The Governor killed Milton.

**Milton/Andrea moment you ask? No, just a friendship moment. Sorry if I disappointed xD**

** Michonne_Impossible- LOL that's exactly what I thought, and something that came to my mind when he tried to get Milton to kill her , maybe he didn't want to kill her himself? Call me crazy, but I noticed he tried to get Milton to do it, and when he didn't, Philip killed Milton, almost like he didn't want to actually kill her himself? Maybe it's crazy, but that's basically my mind xD Nuff of my rambling, thanks for the kind words and continuous support!**


	21. Chapter 21

When Andrea got home and saw a flustered Glenn and Maggie staring at the two girls, Andrea knew she was in trouble.

"Who are these two?" Glenn asked, glaring at Andrea.

"Who are these two?" Carrie echoed.

"Uh... Carrie, Kelsey, meet Glenn and Maggie."

"Why are they here?"

"It's a long story-"

"We have time," Glenn said, not losing his glare.

"The girl's pregnant, isn't she?" Carrie asked, looking at Maggie.

Andrea looked to Maggie. She looked equally as shocked as Andrea was. She took a step back, and clutched her stomach.

"How did you know?" Maggie whispered.

"You're beginning to show. Very slightly, but it's there. And it's not the first time I've seen an early pregnancy. Two months are you now?"

Maggie's eyes widened.

"Almost. But really, how do you know?"

"My mom. She was pregnant a while ago for our other brother, Timothy, who is three. She dragged me along to every single doctor visit, every small milestone for Timmy was media worthy in her eyes. She was devastated when- when he passed."

"She lost both her boys?"

"Well, Timmy was playing outside when he ran into the path of an incoming car. She lost him a few months ago. But I'm done talking about me-"

"No you're not," Glenn interrupted. "Why are you here?"

Carrie sighed.

"I could ask you the same question, but I'll be courteous and answer. We watched the Governor kill Merle-"

"Merle's dead?"

Carrie sighed impatiently.

"Yes, he's dead. Let me finish? We ran, he saw us. Chased us until found Andrea, who let us stay here. Daryl came, blah, blah, blah," Carrie said.

"Speaking of Daryl," Andrea said. "Where is he?"

"Do I look like I know? I was talking with Kelsey and he just disappeared."

Typical Daryl, Andrea thought.

"So you're telling us," Glenn began. "You came here after you watched Merle die, received help from Andrea, and are in hiding from the Governor, who mayor may not want to kill you."

"Isn't that what I said?" Carrie fired back.

Glenn and Maggie looked at Andrea.

Andrea shrugged. She was getting used to the girl's sarcastic nature.

"Carrie, they're the only ones who can help us," Kelsey spoke, making everyone turn to her. "We should at least try to be kind to them."

Carrie rolled her eyes.

"I don't see any reason to-"

"Do you need a reason to be kind? You've changed."

Carrie shrugged.

"I'm stronger the way I am. Stronger is better in this world."

"Where has the old Carrie Martinez gone?" Kelsey muttered sadly.

"Wait a second," Andrea said, eyes widening. "Your last name is Martinez?"

"Yeah. So?" Carrie said.

"Are you related to Martinez who always patrols the wall?" Andrea asked.

"We're his kids, of course we are," Carrie said, and Andrea could tell she barely managed to stifle another eye roll.

"Martinez had kids?" Andrea asked, shocked.

"For the third time, yes."

"He may act hostile, but he's just trying to feed us... Or was," Kelsey said. "I don't like how he thinks we're dead."

"Well he has to. Hs too high up with the Governor. Hopefully he won't be punished for our actions, but thinking we are dead should be enough," Carrie said, and Andrea swore she could see her eyes begin to water up.

At that moment, Daryl walked in, looked at Glenn and Maggie, and laughed.

"Whoops."

Andrea could have yelled at him at that moment for being so careless, but to was Daryl. He wouldn't listen, so yelling would be pointless.

"What are we going to do?" Glenn asked, signaling to the two girls.

"Hide them," Andrea stated, feeling that the simplistic plan was destined to fail.

"Here? That's kind of selfish Andrea," Glenn replied.

"Huh?"

"Hiding them in a house that's not your own," Glenn continued. "If they get caught here, you wouldn't get caught, but Daryl and Rick would."

Daryl shrugged.

"I don't care. Let em stay."

"Rick might."

"Don't tell him," Andrea blurted. "He's not himself right now, no telling what he'd do."

"He should know, this is his house-"

"He can't know!"

"I agree with Glenn," a voice blurted out. Kelsey stood, blushing, with a sheepish look plastered on her face. "It'd only be the right thing to do for Rick. Maybe if you explain what happened?"

"And risk us getting kicked out? No thank you," Carrie fired back.

Andrea was surprised the sarcastic teenage supported her. Then again, Carrie was one to state her opinion. And it just so happened that opinion matched Andrea's.

"Carrie, you know it's the right thing to do-"

"It's giving ourselves a death sentence!"

The two girls tried to reason with each other, but no one was getting anywhere.

"How about we settle this the way we used to?" Kelsey suggested.

"Flipping a coin? That's a terrible way to decide if we die or not!" Carrie countered, glaring at Kelsey.

"I think it's a great idea," Glenn said.

Andrea turned to Kelsey who's face was turning redder.

"I'm in a house full of lunatics," Carrie muttered under her breath.

"You're one of them," Kelsey joked, but only received a glare from Carrie. Did this girl even have a sense of humor?

"Do we even have a coin to flip?" Carrie asked, and Andrea could tell the girl was beyond annoyed.

"I'm sure there's some loose change somewhere," Glenn answered.

It only took a few minutes of rummaging to come up with a dirty penny.

"Heads we tell him, tails we don't."

Glenn nodded and put the penny in position. As the coin flew through the air, Andrea felt her breath catch in her throat. This coin would also determine her fate. When the coin hit the floor, everyone's heads strained in to see the result. The coin landed on...

***evil laugh* Sorry (but not sorry) for the cliffhanger. )**

** Michonne_Impossible- I agree! In the state she is in now makes me think she's quite bratty.**


	22. Chapter 22

Tails.

"Maybe this flipping a coin thing was the right thing to do," Carrie said, smirking. Andrea realized that's the closest thing to a smile she'd given.

"Well, that was worth a shot," Glenn muttered.

"Now what?" Kelsey asked.

"We hide," Carrie answered with an eye roll.

"I know that," Kelsey responded.

"Where's Rick been all day?" Andrea wondered aloud.

"He's with Carl, said he won't be back till late," Daryl replied.

"I'm tired of arguing," Maggie sighed.

Carrie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Glenn glared at Carrie.

"Maybe you should be more respectful-"

"I will not be respectful to a woman whose forcing a baby to live in a world like this," Carrie growled.

"I didn't choose the world to be like this," Maggie defended.

"I didn't choose the world to be like this," Carrie mocked. "You chose to have a baby. You're selfish."

Andrea saw tears form in Maggie's eyes.

"I-I"

"Carrie enough!" Kelsey stated.

Carrie rolled her eyes. She turned and left the room wordlessly, arms crossed.

"She was never like this," Kelsey murmured.

"The apocalypse changes people," Glenn said, wrapping an arm around Maggie.

"Not like this. She's gone. The old Carrie is gone."

The door creaking open startled everyone. Fear built up as Andrea wondered if rick was home early. There stood Carl, holding a gun to Carrie's head.

"Who is this?" he asked, finger on the trigger.

"Don't hurt her! She's alright," Glenn said, reaching for the gun. Carl roughly turned her away.

"How can we even trust her?" Carl asked.

"Go ahead and shoot me," Carrie said. "And you would be just like him."

"Who?" Carl demanded, making his grip tighter.

"You know,if you didn't have the gun in your hand I'd break free, right kid?"

"It's not smart to back talk the 'kid' with the gun."

"Well, here's what I think. If you were going to shoot me, you would have done it already," Carrie said.

Andrea saw hesitation in Carl's eyes. He was no murderer.

"Don't tempt me," he responded, but his grip began to relax.

Carrie sighed.

Carrie took advantage of his relaxed grip and tried to break free. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, twisting her into a hold.

Carrie laughed.

He pulled on her arm tighter, and Andrea could tell Carrie was trying not to tear up.

She aimed a kick back and hit his leg.

Carl stepped back, and tried to grab her again, but he was too late.

Carrie ran and stood by Daryl with a triumphant smile. Carl was glaring at her, obviously angered by her attitude.

He aimed the gun at her head, but Daryl stepped in front.

"Carl, enough," he said.

Carl rolled his eyes but put the gun down. Stifling a laugh, Andrea realized how similar he was to Carrie.

Carrie stepped back in front of Daryl.

"Thanks, but I was handling things myself," she said, chuckling.

Daryl muttered something incompetent, and clenched his bow.

"We need to get to the real threat-" Glenn started

"The Governor wants you Andrea," Carl interrupted, still glaring at Carrie.

"Oh, uh, alright," she said, and then became worried. What if she'd been caught?

She felt the group's looks burning on her. No matter how much they hated it, she was quickly becoming higher up in Woodbury. Which could become useful, too bad they didn't see it that way.

"I-I'll be back," she stuttered.

As the door shut, Andrea could hear the whispers through the door. She really wanted to eavesdrop, but decided against it and headed out the front door. The moon shone above, making Andrea realize how long of a day it had been. She'd found out how Carol really died, got into a fight with Rick which lead to her turning the group against him, and saved two girls, one of which hates her, got into an argument with Maggie and Glenn about if they should tell Rick or not, and almost watched Carl murder. With a sinking heart, she realized she had also turned against the person who saved her, who she considered a friend, who was just trying to help Andrea.

"I hope Michonne forgives me," she muttered.

She then realized she had no idea where she was supposed to go. Carl hadn't told her where the Governor expected her. He could be waiting in his apartment, the wall, the lab.. The lab... She wondered about Milton. If she went check on him, she could make the excuse she'd been looking for Philip-

"Hello Andrea," a voice said, breaking her thoughts.

There the Governor stood, smiling.

"Hey, Carl said you wanted me?"

"Yes, I was just wondering where your friend Michonne was. I haven't seen her all day," he explained.

Andrea's mouth went dry. Was he implying he killed her too?

"Sorry, I haven't seen her lately," Andrea replied, desperately trying not to stutter.

"I sure hope she's alright," he drawled.

She wanted to slap him, but at the same time she wanted his comfort. How could she want the comfort of a psychopath?

"Me too, she did save my life," Andrea whispered, almost to herself.

"That sounds like an interesting story," Philip commented.

Andrea laughed quietly.

"I suppose."

The two stood in silence for a few minutes until Philip said something that made Andrea's blood run cold.

"You do know that I know everything that goes on here."

Andrea nodded quickly, hoping he hadn't found out.

"If someone lies to my face, what do you think I should do?"

"Well that depends on the severity."

"Say its a very severe thing they've lied about."

"Well, I mean, maybe they have a reason to lie? I can't think of any reason why, but perhaps they might."

Andrea hoped she seemed innocent enough, but he pressed further.

"Say its someone you trust to tell the absolute truth."

"Maybe they don't deserve your trust then," Andrea replied.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Thanks Andrea."

"It-it was nothing."

As she headed away from Philip, she wondered if she'd just set herself up for trouble.

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I've been really stressed and didn't have the time. **

** Michonne_Impossible- haha yeah! I can see Glenn trying something like that!**

** dandelioninthespring11- Thanks for the follow and the fav! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

The news of Michonne's possible death didn't really stir anyone in the group. She knew they hadn't really known Michonne, but did express their concerns.

"Sorry Andrea, I knew you two were close," Maggie comforted.

"Yeah, but this opens up a new window. Why would he kill her?" Glenn asked.

"The same reason he's probably going to kill Milton. Penny," Andrea stated.

"The little girl?" Daryl asked, to which Andrea nodded.

"Yes. She knew about Penny."

"Someone explain?" Carrie asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Penny was the Governor 's daughter," Andrea started.

"Was?" Glenn echoed.

"She died, but, he's like you guys used to be, Maggie. He believes there could be a cure. He keeps her in a cell in his apartment."

"What an idiot," Carrie muttered.

"We used to believe that too," Maggie defended.

"Not that... well that's kind of idiotic too, but to a different degree... He's an idiot for keeping it in his apartment. Someone's bound to hear it, right?"

"I never did when I stayed there," Andrea answered. "Maybe he uses something to muffle the sound?"

"We're dealing with someone unlike we've ever dealt with. He's much more powerful than Tomas and Andrew."

A sigh sounded from Carrie.

"I think you keep forgetting some of us weren't there," Carrie said.

"Anyway, what are we gonna do? We need to get outta this place," Daryl said, rubbing his head.

"We can't tell Rick though, and if we leave-" Andrea began, but was cut off by the rough opening of the door.

"No need to keep it a secret. I heard," Rick said, and Andrea could feel the anger penetrating from him.

"Rick, we didn't-"

"We'll about that later, but right now, this Governor is putting us all in danger. We need to go back to the prison where-"

"We can't. The Governor knows where that is," Andrea cut in.

"How?"

"When Michonne and I were heading back to the prison, we met him. That's how we found Merle. He knew we were headed there."

"Damn," Rick cursed.

"Anyway, we have to stay," Glenn said. "Just until Maggie's baby is born."

"She's only two months, Glenn," Carrie pointed out.

"I know, but its not safe-"

"Lori did it," Rick cut in.

"Lori may have, but she had the farm and the prison."

"But for two or three months we were out in the woods," Rick countered.

"Please Rick," Glenn pleaded.

"It's not safe here," Daryl said. "And this town is also my brother's grave."

"Merle's dead?" Rick asked.

"Governor killed him," Daryl spat.

"The Governor is obviously a threat. He's insane."

"But we do have one person the Governor could have a soft spot for," Maggie said, and the group turned to Andrea.

"Me?"

"Obviously," Carrie replied.

"I don't want-"

"Wants don't matter anymore," Carl interrupted.

Looking at both children trying to take charge, Andrea felt like laughing if the circumstances hadn't been so grim.

"I can't. He's already suspicious of me..."

"You have to Andrea," Maggie said.

Andrea looked at her friends' faces. She saw fear mixed with anger in their gazes. She knew what she had to do.

"I'll- I'll try," she said, receiving relieved sighs from her friends.

"Where's Hershel and Beth?" Maggie asked suddenly. "They could be in danger with all this."

"He doesn't just kill anyone Maggie," Andrea reassured.

"I know, but it'll make me feel better to see if they're alright."

"I'll go look for them," Glenn replied.

"Not without me," Maggie protested. "Let me help."

"No, you're not in the right condition Maggie. And it's nighttime. Glenn contradicted.

"It's my family, Glenn," Maggie said, and Andrea knew things were going to turn ugly unless someone intervened.

"I'll go with you both," Rick said, surprising Andrea. Maybe Rick was turning more into himself.

"It's been a long day," Kelsey spoke out, breaking the awkward silence. "Maybe we should all retire for the night."

Andrea nodded. "That's a good idea."

"There's a recliner in my room," Rick said. "Someone can sleep there."

"I will," Daryl answered. "It's common courtesy to let guests sleep comfortably, ain't it?"

Andrea stifled another laugh.

"Kelsey and Carrie can share one of the beds, and I'll stay in the room with them," Andrea suggested. Rick nodded.

"And Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Beth, and Carl can stay at their homes," Rick concluded.

Andrea really hoped her friends would be alright. They were depending on her to help stop the Governor.

"Andrea, you have to keep the Governor's trust. You need to," Rick said, staring at her firmly.

Andrea nodded, but the room was beginning to feel stuffy and closed in.

"I know. I -I'm going for a walk," she replied, and walked out of the door. The night air was cold, but Andrea didn't mind. It helped keep the thoughts out of her head.

After a while of walking, she decided to check up on Milton. As she approached the lab, the sound of a frantic voice and firm one made her stop in her tracks. She recognized Milton and Philip.

"I know you know Milton. Don't even try to lie," Philip said, voice sounding like ice.

"I know- I know what?" Milton said, and Andrea could hear the weakness in his voice. She knew the Governor must have beaten him or hurt him some other way.

"You know what I think I'll do?" Philip said, voice becoming calmer. "I'll shoot you. Not in the head, in the stomach, so you'll turn. When you turn, you'll scare the people, then who will they turn to? Me, of course. I'll be their hero, and put you out of your misery."

Andrea felt her heart speed up. She had to do something, but her feet wouldn't move.

"Ple-please," Milton pleaded, but Andrea could already hear the Governor fishing for something. She prayed it wouldn't be a gun.

She finally had enough courage to peek inside. The Governor had the gun aimed at his stomach, and Andrea could see blood already staining Milton's face. Before Andrea could do anything, he fired.

Andrea stifled a call, and went back to hiding. She knew he'd be out any moment, and she needed to get away.

She rain down the street and hid behind a house. She really hoped the house was vacant, so the people that lived there wouldn't notice.

She looked to a light that formed down the street. A single beam was directing its way down the other side of the road. One eerie whistle tune kept repeating, as the figure gracefully moved further away. Andrea took the opportunity to run to the lab. The sight in the lab wasn't much better. A weak Milton barely had enough energy to open his eyes and look at her.

"Milton," she whispered.

"Am I dead yet?" he asked, looking at her.

"No, and you won't die."

"Yes I will, don't kid yourself," he answered. "And you will finish me off."

"Milton I can't!"

"You have to."

Andrea grabbed the knife he held out to her.

"Why didn't you use this?" she asked.

"I couldn't," he admitted. "I'm far too inept."

The two looked at each other for the longest time. Finally, right before he let out his last breath he muttered something Andrea never expected to hear.

"I love you."

**Sorry I took a bit of a hiatus. My grandmother is in the hospital, and I haven't been home since Friday morning. I'm still not home, but oh well. Thoughts on this chapter?**

** kurltwerks- You get that Oreo bro. Get that shit.**


	24. Chapter 24

Andrea stared at what used to be her friend. She knew he could turn at any moment, but didn't really care. His words echoed over and over in her mind.

"M-Milton," she whispered, but the man was unresponsive. She knew it was time.

She raised the knife, but faltered. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't, but did she really want him to reanimate and make the innocent people of Woodbury suffer?

"Andrea," a voice sounded from behind her.

She turned around, tears staining her face. Philip stood in front of her, looking at her curiously.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I heard- I heard a gunshot while I was walking, and-and I came to investigate. I saw Milton, shot..."

"Shot?" Philip said, faking alarm in his expression.

Yeah, and I know it was you, Andrea wanted to say, then slap him.

"Yes, shot."

Philip stared at the body with such sadness, Andrea wondered for a split moment if she had misheard something. She shook that thought off, she knew it was him who had killed Milton.

Philip raised his gun. He aimed it at Milton's head, but Andrea stopped him.

"I want to do it. Please," she begged. She didn't want the Governor to kill him twice.

He gave her a strange look, but handed her his gun. She aimed it at Milton's head, and fired. She felt the tears begin to fall.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she wanted desperately got shake him off, but she just couldn't. She was willing to take any comfort she could get, but she knew he was the last person she should be feeling comforted by.

"I-I'm going to head back," she said after a moment.

"Let me walk with you," Philip said.

Andrea felt her palms grow sweaty.

"O-okay."

The walk there felt like ages. Although the Governor was trying to lighten the mood, it still felt heavy and sad. Andrea gave a fake laugh every now and then, but for the most part, was silent.

As they neared the house, Andrea opened the door and said loudly.

"I brought the Governor with me."

She really hoped Carrie and Kelsey heard. Philip gave a chuckle.

"Thanks for announcing me."

She smiled and walked in. To her relief, the two girls were nowhere in sight. Rick glared at both her and her "guest."

"Is that Hershel?" a frantic voice sounded from the other room. Glenn walked out and saw Philip.

"Glenn, what's wrong?" The Governor asked.

"N-nothing," Glenn stuttered, but Philip just glared at him.

He shoved Glenn aside and headed into the room. Andrea, Rick, and Glenn followed quickly behind.

Again to her relief, Carrie and Kelsey weren't in sight. But then a sight that made her blood run cold lay in front of her. Maggie was on the floor, writhing and moaning.

"What's wrong with her?" Andrea asked, eyes wide.

"We- we don't know. We think the baby.. We think it died and it's.. It's-" Glenn cut off when a flow of tears rushed down.

"Well then we know what we have to do," Philip said, and pulled out his gun.

"No!" Glenn cried, lunging at the Governor.

Rick held him back. We all knew what this man was capable of.

"Glenn, come on. Let's be civil. Governor, can't we just wait for Hershel?"

"It'll put her out of her misery," Philip rationed.

"Can't we see if she'll live first?" Glenn asked, face filled with anger and fear.

"I don't think I want to risk the lives of more Woodbury citizens," Philip said.

"Please, at least wait for her dad," Andrea pleaded.

Andrea saw Philip hesitate. He put his gun back in its holster. Glenn gave her a gracious glance.

Right at that moment Hershel ran inside followed by Beth and Carl.

"Maggie!" he exclaimed, and ran to hold his daughter.

Maggie was still spastically moving on the ground.

"Maggie," Beth whispered.

"I told you she's done," the Governor grumbled.

Hershel laid a hand on Maggie's stomach.

"The baby is moving around more than usual. Could be a miscarriage. We have to get the baby out."

"How?" Glenn asked, fists clenched.

"I- I don't know. A C-Section probably would kill her, but its the only way to get the baby out."

"Does it have teeth yet?" Andrea asked.

"Too early for real sharp teeth, but it's movements are killing her."

The reasoning continued, each person desperately trying to find a way to save Maggie.

A gunshot interrupted them. A hole was in Maggie's forehead, and a content Philip sighed.

"Well is that settled now?"

Glenn lunged at him, but was held back by Rick.

"You bastard!"

Philip just shrugged and turned around.

"I'll allow you all to grieve and finish off the baby," he said and walked out.

Glenn collapsed to the ground and Hershel cupped his face in his hands. Beth was bawling, and a flustered Carl attempted to comfort her.

Rick looked at Andrea. The two shared a mutual look.

The Governor needed to die.

**Wow, was this rushed or what? I apologize, I have been going through so much. I'll try to post AT LEAST every other day. Thanks guys!**

**Luckisntgoodenough- Thanks! I hope you continue to read! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

"We need to get out of here. Find a new place. Find somewhere to go," Rick said after everyone settled down. "We need to strike when we're more prepared."

"We can't leave yet. Some of us aren't in the right state," Hershel pointed out, tears flowing from his eyes.

"You're gonna stay in yer daughter's grave?" Daryl asked, irritation filling his tone.

"You think we can just pack up and leave?" Andrea contradicted, trying to act calm.

"We have to. How many more lives can he take?" Rick asked.

"Can we please honor my daughter and bury her first?" Hershel said, and Andrea could hear the sadness in his voice. She felt her heart drop, and her eyes grow watery. She. Pushed the feelings away for Hershel, Beth, and Glenn's sakes.

"Of course," Rick said. They all just stared in silence at Maggie.

Andrea saw two shadows form in the wall. She turned to see Carrie and Kelsey, each with a guilty expression on their faces. Andrea noticed Carrie's gun in her hand.

"We could have stopped him," Kelsey murmured.

"It was too quick to be stopped," Andrea whispered.

"No it wasn't. We could have ended all the suffering. My gun was aimed, but I couldn't fire. I couldn't do it," Carrie cried.

"It's much harder to kill the alive than the dead," Rick tried to soothe.

"He's killed more than all of us combined. I bet. I don't know your pasts, but I guarantee he's been killing for a while," Carrie retorted.

"We could make it quick," Carl stated. "Have Andrea lure him here and... And finish it."

"It could work," Carrie added.

"Too many people," Glenn responded. "We'd be surrounded in seconds by his men the minute they heard the shot."

"But he'd be dead," Carl replied.

"And we won't."

"Our deaths could finish all the ones he'd cause," Carrie replied.

"There's always people like him," Kelsey said. "Always someone hungry for power."

"You're only saying that to side with Glenn," Carrie shot back.

"No! It makes sense," Kelsey defended, but Andrea caught the blush beginning to form.

"Bottom line is he can't keep doing this," Glenn said, giving Kelsey an odd look.

"We gotta go," Daryl said simply.

"We can't leave yet," Hershel replied back, equally simple.

"How long then? Until someone else dies," Carl retorted bitterly.

Andrea was shocked at Carl's bluntness.

"How about we get settled and leave as soon as possible?" Rick suggested, trying to calm everyone down.

"That's what I plan on doing," Daryl hissed and walked out of the door into his room.

"I don't want anyone leaving this house. Everyone stay in a room with at least two other people. There's about eight of us and two bedrooms, but some people can stay in the living room. I want Carrie, Kelsey, Beth, and Andrea in a room, them being the only girls. Daryl, Hershel, and Carl can stay in the other room. I'll stay in the living room with Glenn. Sound okay?"

They all nodded.

"Great. If anything happens, yell. I want everyone with a gun in arms reach tonight."

Once again, they all nodded and broke off to their rooms.

The room Andrea and the girls shared had a queen sized bed. Andrea decided the three younger girls could stay on the bed and she'd sleep on the floor.

"I'd rather the floor," Carrie protested.

"No, I want you to be comfortable," Andrea replied.

"I'd be more comfortable on the floor," Carrie responded.

Andrea nodded and switched. She put her gun on the nightstand and made sure it was easily reached.

The minute Andrea's head hit the pillow, she felt herself dozing off. It was only a few moments before she completely blacked out.

She woke up to darkness. She knew it must be been late out. She sat up and looked to the bed, Kelsey and Beth were sleeping soundly, but Carrie was nowhere in sight. She felt her breath catch in her throat and her heartbeat quicken, and threw off the covers.

She raced into the hall, then into the living room when a whispering stopped her. It sounded from the dining room and was very faint.

"We have to try," a male voice whispered as she grew closer.

"I know, but it's so risky, they'll figure it out," a feminine voice replied.

"Please Carrie," the male voice pleaded, and shocked, Andrea realized the owner of the voice was Carl.

She walked in and cleared her throat. The two kids jumped at the sound. She could see them immediately clench up.

"Andrea," Carl said, not showing a bit of emotion in his eyes.

"Hello Carl, Carrie. What are you two doing up so late?"

They both looked at each other. She could practically see their minds whirling, looking for a suitable excuse.

"I woke up a little while ago and couldn't fall asleep. I walked out of the room and saw Carl awake too. We were just talking. Sorry if we woke you," Carrie said.

Maybe Andrea had misunderstood. She couldn't just jump to the conclusion they were acting suspicious, but it sure seemed like it.

"We'll go to sleep now," Carl said and hurried off.

Andrea walked with Carrie back to her room. Carrie laid on the floor again, and Andrea took the bed.

Andrea's mind whirled. Why had Carl and Carrie been so secretive when she'd found them? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. They must have feelings for each other! It was cute in a way, how young they were and how well their personalities were together.

At least one girl can get in a good relationship, Andrea thought bitterly, thinking back to Shane and Philip.

Soon after that Andrea felt her eyes grow heavy and the last thing Andrea remembered thinking that night was hoping for a better day tomorrow.

**I know I haven't been updating as much as I should be, but school has been stressful. I only have one week left (exam week) after this one, so cut me some slack.**


End file.
